Requiem For A Fractured Family
by Samjax
Summary: AU. (Book one) It only took one life changing event to alter a mans whole life. Vincent Schmidt, an auto mechanic and father of two sons is offered a job at FredBear's Family Diner. But a prank pulled by his oldest son goes too far, putting his brother in the hospital on his own birthday. The accident makes Vincent walk a new path. One coated in blood.(ON HATIUS)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 _One word,_

 _Requiem._

 _An act or token of remembrance. This is a requiem for my youngest son. I just wish I could have saved him from his horrible inncdent that changed me and my family's lives forever...But I couldn't.._

 **November 12, 1987**

The doctors and nurses had just finished wrapping the bandages around your head where your frontal lobe had been torn away from your face. As soon as they were done wrapping, more blood came gushing out, staining the gauze as you were placed on the Oxygen and hooked up to a heart moniter. Dr. Charleston turned tword me, his face fell as he gave me horrific news. I looked deep into his eyes and he just stared back into mine. He took out a handkerchief and dried his hazel eyes as we both looked down upon you, the slight rising and falling of your chest took away some of the pain that we both felt for you. We knew you were still alive, but you were hanging on by a thread, I knew that once that thread broke you would either be back with me and your mother, or in a better place hopefully far, far away from your cruel sibling. I just hoped that you would be able to be back with us if you made it. You're just so young, that I don't wanna lose you just yet.

After five minutes of silence, the doctor spoke to me and Michelle. "I'm so sorry for what happened to your son Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. There's nothing more that I'm able do for him, he just has to rest and you guys just need to pray. How could your sons life have taken such a cruel and unsual turn?" He asked us. We both shook our heads and shrugged, even though I knew what had happened. I was there, I witnessed it with my own eyes. Michelle turned and looked at me, her face red and stained with tears. The wife was devastated and sobbing her eyes out right in front of me. "I'll leave you two alone with him, cause it looks like you guys need about five or ten minutes." Charleston observed as he took his clipboard and headed out the door.

"Michelle, why don't you head for the car, I'd like a moment alone with our son." The woman got up out of her chair, grabbed her purse and threw her arms around me. After the reassuring embrace I walked over to Jeremy. I pulled back my arm and slapped him hard across the face, trembling in anger. After the slap, a black and blue bruise started forming immediately on his cheek. Your mother was horrfied that I did that to your brother right in front of her that she almost fainted, but he deserved it for what he did to you. "Go to the car dear, I'll be there in a bit. Jeremy, you're in so much trouble when we get home!" I snapped as I gritted my teeth.

My wife nodded, Jeremy looked about ready to cry. "Of course honey, whatever you need, you take as long as you want. This was probably the saddest day in history for our family." She turned on her heels and headed for the car. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to your hospital bed. I reached my arm out and ran my hands through your soft chocolate brown hair as I fought to hold back the tears I felt forming, I scratched at my eyes.

"Oh son, if there was one thing, one thing at all that I'd like to say, it would have to be ,I'm sorry. Sorry that I couldn't save you from your tragic incident at the diner. I knew your brother was mean to you, but I never thought he would do something so horrific to you. And on your own birthday too, I thought Jeremy said he would always love you and protect you all your life no matter what happened. I never knew that he tormented you so much that he would stick you right into the jaws of death. Literally. And especially my own robotic creations I designed and build with my own two hands just for your special day. I thought he was just playing and messing around with you.

Michelle, dragged Jeremy by his wrist down to the hospitals parking lot to the car where she took the keys I gave her, unlocked the door, and threw your sibling roughly inside, slamming the door shut along the way. As soon as she took her seat on the passengers side, she exploded and screamed at the top of her lungs,"Jeremy Schmidt, what the hell were you thinking doing that at FredBear's Family Diner?! You have really crossed the line because of what you did to your younger brother! And on his own birthday! Being a brother means that you're suppose to look out for one another and not let anything happen, but did you do that?! No! You just shoved him right into the jaws of your fathers creation, and now he's probably gonna die because of you!" She scolded. Normally your mother is usually so calm, unless she's yelling at someone or punishing your brother then she let's them have it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me!" Jeremy held up both his hands and covered his face.

"It's a little late for that don't you think?!" Michelle picked up her purse reached her arm back, and smacked him right upside the head. "You don't love your brother at all!" Jeremy slumped down into his seat and said nothing more after hearing the anger that lined the wife's voice.

I placed my head in my hands and cried, tears streaming down my face as the agonizing pain broke my heart in two right down the middle. I swiped a vase off the little table, it hit the floor and shattered. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Dr. Charleston, he looked at me for a minute then gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled for only a second before it turned back into a frown. "It's so sad when you die if you're fighting for your life. But hopefully your son will pull through, he seems like a strong boy for his age." The doctor had a confident twinkle in his eyes. I remained quiet, for I knew I would never be able to forget this day. November 12, 1987, the day of the 'Bite' and also Schmidt's saddest day. I still remember what happened to get us in this position, how our life was tremendously effected and what became of me after this tragic event had occurred...

 **A/N**

 **Hey everybody, I'm back, the title comes from a piece of music and a movie called Requiem For a Dream. Also after listening and watching the animated version of the song March Onward to Your Nightmare by DA Games (awesome song, definitely on my top FnaF song list), that was animated by Bonnie bunny. Yes the b in bunny is lowercase. XD I decided to completely redo Vinny's back story from the ground up. I also decided a oneshot just wasn't cutting it. Hey rebooting just means you're becoming better right? XD I just hope it turns out better this time. R &R and keep smiling! **


	2. Conflict and Confidence

**Chapter 1 Conflict and Confidence**

The leaves changing color gave a signal to the people of Manhatten that autumn was upon them. But nobody bothered to take the time to notice it's beauty, or the change in the weather. Almost everyone who inhabitanted the bustling city were only focused on their own needs. In fact they were so preoccupied with their own problems that nobody paid any attention to a man in a powder blue suit, tie, black dress shoes, and a lavender top hat passing by them on his way across the street. Leaves crunched underneath a mans feet as Fritz Smith, the manager of Fitzgerald's Bakery and Café made his way over to Schmidt's Soup Shop to do a little investigating.

Him and the Fitzgerald's had been quite suspicious of them ever since they opened up shop right across the street from their bakery. Jennifer and her husband Craig the owners (who made their own deserts and treats from scratch) had been watching the Schmidt family ever since day one when they moved in, which was about a month ago. As the days went by and turned into weeks, the Fitzgerald's had noticed a sudden drop in customers coming to their bakery. So Jennifer had decided to send Fritz over across the street to see what was up.

Smith brushed a strand of ginger curly hair out of his face and straightened his glasses while one hand reached in his pocket and rested upon a loaded .44 Magnum handgun. He entered the shop and walked over to the front counter where a pretty chestnut haired woman was busy counting up the days profit. Her two son's Jeremy and Mike were busy chasing each other around, and her husband was at work in his auto shop on Wall Street. He had been working later hours then usual, and she knew that he was probably trying to get their youngest son's birthday right for once, just once. The Schmidt's were a two job family, manager and mechanic. Fritz rang the bell next to register. Michelle turned around to greet him, a bright smile on her face. "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

Fritz looked her dead in the eye. "You really wanna do something for me?" Michelle nodded. "Well you can give me an answer right now!" He demanded reaching for his weapon.

The woman tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?" Fritz just smirked and pulled out his handgun.

"Well sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which way is it gonna be? I'm gonna let you decide."

"Um the easy way."

"Ok, then answer me this one question, why are you and your husband stealing our customers right out from under us?!"

Michelle gulped and backed up. "What are you talking about Fritz?" She flattened herself against the wall. She so wished her husband was here right now, Vinny would surely give Fritz a run for his money. Nobody messed with his wife and got away with it.

Smith was getting impatient with her, he wanted an answer and he wanted it here and now. "How stupid do you think I am Michelle? Jennifer and Craig believe that you and your husband are swiping their customers right out from under them. Have you not noticed the sudden drop in people over at their café ever since you and your family moved in?"Michelle shook her head while at the same time she slowly headed tword the back wall to the phone. "Well we were running this street first! So stop stealing our customers!"

"We haven't been stealing your customers, your customers just so happen to be curious about our soup and we're doing good busniess thats all!" She fired back. One of Fritz's eyes was twitching as he started to pull the trigger on his gun. He stopped and turned his head when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Frances Smith." A mans voice said as he came in the back entrance to the shop, the wind practally blowing him through the door along with the leaves. He was the manager who helped the Schmidt family get settled in. Michelle, sensing conflict was going to happen turned a corner and went to hide. Scott hung up his hat on a hook, shrugged off his plaid jacket, and faced his long time friend.

"Hello Cawthon. Long time no see, actually a really long time no see, and the name's Fritz now, not Frances. I haven't seen you ever since you flaked out on me back in high school in '68! It's been 19 years!"

Scott was at a loss. "What are you talking about?" He scratched the side of his head. "Oh wait a minute, is this about the senoir bully we had to deal with when we were Sophomores?"

Fritz nodded."Yes it was, and what do you mean "we"? I had to deal with Dennis by myself, cause god only knows where you ran off to. He shoved me into my own locker, and gave me a swirly everyday before lunch. Everytime that happened, my eyes were spinning so much I couldn't stop thinking about him. And everyday since then I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even go to bathroom without having someone stand outside the door just to make sure Dennis wasn't there. All this happened because we didn't deal with him together as a team." He gave his smirk a more sinister look."And now I think it's time to return the favor."

* * *

A man dressed in purple coveralls that was covered with patches of oil from his earlier clients was finishing up a project of his. Vincent Schmidt, Manhattens number one auto mechanic and owner of his own shop on Wall Street "Schmidt Speedy Repair" was biding his time very carefully: tweezing wires together, before screwing on a panel with a drill. He then wiped the sweat off his forehead with the rag from his back pocket. "There we go, finally done, oh son, I hope you like your present this year. This year I think I finally got one right." The man breathed in a sigh of releif. You see Vincent had a long history of screwing up Mike's, (his youngest son)birthday, even the wife noticed. But he had been working on something special secretly for months in his shop. This year Vincent was confident he had gotten this one right.

Mike's present this year was singing and dancing animatronic robots that his dad had created with his own two hands. Two bears who were siblings, a bunny, a chicken, a fox and a Hodge Podge of other unique and colorful creatures. They even sang and danced. Vincent's ears pricked up when he heard a car pulling up to his shop. He rushed out to greet the driver. "Hello sir, the name's Vincent Schmidt, owner of Schmidt's Speedy Repair, keeping your car running smoothly since 1972. What can I do for you?" He asked.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I have returned. Cliffhanger, I am so bad. XD RuetheFox to anwser your question. The animation video I saw of March Onward to Your Nightmare was by Bonnie bunny. (yes the b in bunny is lowercase) XD A few of my favorite FnaF animated songs are by her. ;) And plot twists are fun. XD Mike being Vincent's son and Vincent being an auto mechanic came after roleplaying with RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog. Really fun author by the way. Ok, that's about it. Until next time R &R and keep smiling! **


	3. Rivaling with Persuasion

**Chapter 2 Rivaling with Persuasion**

The driver of the 1986 red VW bug got out and walked over to Vincent. "Hello so you're the famous Vincent Schmidt I've heard so much about yes?" Vincent nodded. "Well it's good to meet you. The name's Hector FredBear. Owner of FredBear's Family Diner just a couple blocks up the street." The brown haired man tipped his hat.

"Oh yes I've heard of that place, it seems like a quaint little eatery." The mechanic replied. "So what brings you to my shop?"

"Well yesterday evening my car started making all these weird noises, and I heard from a lot of people that you're a great mechanic. People talk about you a lot, you're even in the newspaper. I gotta say that's pretty impressive. So back to my car, I think it might be the transmission that's acting funny. Or something different. But you know, why make predictions when you can just see a professional mechanic and let them take a crack at instead of trying to do it yourself and making the problem worse, am I right?" Hector asked.

Vincent chuckled. "Yes you would be right there, I've been told I'm pretty good. Most of my clients have given me good reviews and recommended me to their friends, that's why I'm so successful. Now why don't you go sit down and let me inspect this old girl for you hm?"Hector nodded. Vincent grabbed up his tools before laying back on his creeper and rolling himself underneath the Volkswagon to track down and pinpoint all the odd noises. Five minutes later he found the source of his clients problem. "Well you were right on two levels Mr. FredBear. One, it was the transmission, and two oil is leaking, so you sure made the right choice coming to see me before the problem got worse. But don't worry, I'll have this old car of yours running good as new in no time." Vincent assured.

"Ok thank you for your help." Hector praised, giving him a warm smile before sitting back and waiting patiently. Brown eyes gazed around the shop; parts were scattered from one end of the shop to the other, newspaper clippings depicting Vincent's work and framed certificates from his previous clients hung on the walls. Pretty soon his eyes caught sight of the animatronics, he observed them very carefully taking in every detail. 'Hm these would probably be a smash hit at my diner, wonder if he would consider letting me use them?' Hector asked himself. "Hey Vincent, quick question, are these animatronic robots yours by chance?"

The mechanic stopped with his tinkering and enlightened him. "Why yes they are, I also tinker and fiddle around with robotics from time to time. I've been working on these secretly in my shop for months, they're a birthday present for the youngest of my two sons. Mike Schmidt's his name, he's turning eleven on November 12th which is in two weeks." Vincent inhaled and then exhaled a long sigh, thinking about little Mikey. "They grow up so fast, it's like their young childhood comes and goes by in the blink of an eye, am I right?"

"Oh you're very right, it seems like just yesterday they were babies clinging onto your side begging you not to leave, eighteen years later they're graduates out of high school with a drivers license, a full time job, living in a house with a nice famliy and voting for the next canidate to be the new president." The man chuckled. I know exactly how you feel Vincent."

Vince rolled himself out from under Hector's car, stood up and nodded."Yeah, you understand, so Hector back to our original topic, what about the animatronics?" He asked as he refocused on his clients question.

"Oh right, well you see business at the diner has been very slow these past few weeks, less customers you know?"

"Ah understandable, so let me guess, you'd like to use my animatronics to draw in more customers to your diner?"

Mr. FredBear shot him a look of surprise, his eyes wide. He gave a laugh and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "You're reading me like a book Vincent. That's exactly what I'm getting at. Come on whadda ya say?" The mechanic paced back and forth twiddling a wrench between his fingers. Hector then decided to sweeten up the deal. "I'd pay you if you did this for me, and I'd offer you the position of a day shift security guard in my diner. You could have the honor to keep an eye on the robots to make sure nobody touches them and breaks anything. And as my way of thanking you for fixing my car, you can bring your son to my family's diner for his special day, my treat. Free of charge." He winked. Vincent's violet eyes widened at that offer.

"Ok you have got yourself a deal sir, I accept. And I just hope my son likes his present this year. You see I have a long history of getting his birthday wrong. For the last eight years I've screwed it up, and I'm a terrible gift giver. I suck. I SUCK!" He hung his head in shame. "But enough about that, I'll load up the robots and then we'll be ready to go. And along the way you can give me some feed back on the tune up I gave your car." Vincent winked. Hector smiled while Vincent went to the back of the shop to retrive his dolly, he then returned and loaded up the animatronics. "Ok let's go." With that being said the two gentlemen set off for the diner.

* * *

Scott looked Fritz straight in the eye. "Seriously Fritz, that was nineteen years ago, I can't beleive you're still holding a grudge against me. Just cause I didn't help you to avoid a pounding by Dennis dosen't mean you have the right to shoot and take your anger out on me!" Fritz was silent for a long time. You could hear a pin drop as he was thinking of his response. He straightened his hat while he moved his hand up and pointed the weapon right between Scott's eyes.

"Actually I think it does. After all you put me through, you think I despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, cause you made me that much stronger." He picked up a can of soup from the counter and chucked it tword the other man, causing Cawthon to duck. The can hit the wall, a dent coming after the impact.

Michelle came out from hiding, "Boys, I'm heading home, if you're gonna kill one another, take it outside and not in our shop. I don't wanna have to clean up a mess of blood in the morning alright?" Scott and Fritz nodded and headed out the back door into the ally way. "Mike, Jeremy, time to head home and wait for your dad." The woman called to her sons.

Behind the eatery, after the three of them made off for home, the wind stirred the leaves around the two managers as a cloud covered the sun."Let's end this Scott, don't make this any harder on me than it needs to be. Just let me take my revenge and shoot you dead on the spot, and then I'll be satisfied and be on my way."

"Frances, I'm not really sure this will solve anything." The other man replied. "In fact I think this will hurt you more then it will hurt me if you do this. I mean you'll end up feeling guilty that you killed your old friend."

"Yeah I probably won't. I have no sympathy for what you did all those years ago." The man in the tux pulled the trigger and fired, Scott dodged out of the way, the bullet hit a brick wall. "Damnit stand still you little rat!" Fritz spat, just as he was about to fire another shot, his phone rang. "Oh great what now?" He looked at the name and answered the call. "Yeah what is it Jennifer? I'm right in the middle of putting my long time friend slash enemy, my "frenemy" in his place, now what do you want?"

The femanie voice on the other end of the line was quiet for a long time. Jennifer always knew Fritz had some kind of conflict with "the other half" (which is what she reffered the Schmidt family as), but she didn't dare question him about it, or his personal life. She pushed his comment out of the way and spoke, "Well Fritz, we just need you back to help us, the delivery trucks just arrived."

Fritz gave a long sigh before replying, "Oh alright, I'm coming back." He put his phone away. "You may have gotten lucky this time Cawthon but next time you won't be so lucky. So mark my words: This. Is. Not. Over. I will have my revenge!" He slipped his gun back into his pocket and trekked back across the street.

"Whew, caught a break there." Scott flicked his red hair back and breathed in a sigh of releif before heading back inside the shop. "Maybe I shouldn't have flaked out on him before that beating years ago. If I hadn't done that then we wouldn't be fighting and going at each other's throats. Maybe we'd go back to being good friends." Guilt stabbed him in the heart as he walked back through the door. He headed to the bathroom to change before hopping into his car and setting off for his second part time job as a security guard at FredBear's Family Diner.

* * *

At home things got a little crazy with the Schmidt brothers, "Jeremy, let me out!" Mike shouted banging on the closet door with his one free hand, a plushie tucked under his other arm. "I swear if you don't, I'll tell mom!"

His brother, (who was five years older then he was) who locked poor Mike in the closet, was leaning up against the door. A smirk grew on his face. "Pipsqueak, if you want out and wanna keep that stupid plush FredBear, then you'll keep your mouth shut and you won't tell mom crap, you got that?" Jeremy threatened.

Mike didn't want his plush FredBear taken away, it was the only thing that made him feel safe and secure when he went to bed. "Ok, ok I'll be quiet just let me out please, I'm scared, you know I hate the dark!" The boy started sobbing, tears running down his face.

"Oh alright, since you asked nicely." Jeremy silently turned the lock and then walked in place, pretending to walk away. But he stayed in front of the door so he could torment his younger brother further, one hand resting on the doorknob.

Mike banged on the door again. "I have a feeling he lied, walked away and left the door locked." He scratched his head. "Hm, maybe I'll try to ram the door down." He walked to the back of the broom closet, set his plushie down, and positioned himself in a running position. Mike sprinted forward, but Jeremy opened the door, sending Mike running past him, unable to stop, smack dab right into the coffee table. The little boy fell backwards onto the floor after he came to a halt, his eyes were spinning and he could swear his brain was rattling inside his head. His older brother burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha that was hilarious." He then ran off to his room.

"Jeremy, you are gonna get it!" Mike grabbed his toy and took off after him, but was greeted with a door slammed in his face.

Their mother heard the noise as she walked in the living room, "Boys what's going on in here?!" The woman screamed. Her youngest son came into the room, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Mommy, Jeremy locked me in the closet again." He wined as he squeezed the little bear.

"Oh he did did he?" Michelle's blue eyes darkened, she stormed off down the hall. Mike knew she was going to punish his brother and let him have it. He peered around the corner as she entered his siblings room, he surely didn't wanna miss this. This was gonna be good.

 **A/N**

 **Hey hey everybody another chapter. Woo! All the drama in this story, and all the feels am I right? XD And I love my OC's: Jennifer and Craig Fitzgerald, Michelle Schmidt, I created these characters a long time ago. You'll also notice that I changed the summary a bit as well. XD I'm getting better. Oh and the quote from Fritz when he was threating Scott: "After all you put me through, you think I despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, cause you made me that much stronger." That actually comes from the song Fighter by Christina Agulera. Another awesome song that I would recommend. I listen to a lot of music. XD And poor Mike, having an older brother who torments him till his hearts content. It's sad. Ok so that's it for this chapter, until next time R &R and keep smiling! **


	4. Paradise City? I Think Not

**Chapter 3 Paradise City? I Think Not**

Vincent and Hector drove down the street, people hustled to and fro like little ants all over the place: across the streets, on the sidewalks. Everywhere. "Wow, New Yorkers are just so impatient, with each other." The mechanic shook his head.

"Yeah, I feel you." The other man agreed.

"You do understand me Mr. FredBear, and I just don't get why people are so...look out!" Vincent shrieked. Hector slammed on the breaks, they came to a grinding halt before colliding head on with a Dodge truck. The other vechical drove right on past them. Vincent rolled down the window before yelling after him. "Hey watch where you're going you impatient, good for nothing jerk, where'd you get your license from Mexico?!" The man turned back to his client. "Uh sorry about that New York man this city changes you in less then one day."

"Oh I know right? People only think of themselves around here and...oh here we are." Mr. FredBear cut his sentence short as he pointed out a small building on the corner of Main Street. "Welcome to my family's diner." Hector announced. He parked the car and him and Vincent stepped out.

"So what do you think of your car now hm? Pretty smooth ride over here wouldn't you say?" Vincent asked.

Hector nodded his head. "For sure, man those newspaper articles were not lying one bit. You are amazing Vincent Schmidt."

"Why thank you, glad to know that I've done a good job. I'm not the kind of man who rushes to get things done, oh no I'm the kind of man who takes his time and looks over things multiple times." The repairman replied as his eyes took in the restaurant top to bottom on the outside. It was nothing fancy really, it was just your ordinary diner like what most cities have, simple and modern. "I'm really impressed with this place, and your family owns this whole diner? Am I dreaming?" He asked himself.

"Yup, me, my beautiful wife Felicity, our son Samual, and my long time friend Derick. And no you're not dreaming Mr. Schmidt, beleive me if I were dreaming I wouldn't wanna wake up eaither. So come on inside and bring the robots with you." Hector motioned for the mechanic to follow him. Vincent grabbed his dolly, loaded the animatronics onto it and followed behind, knowing little that Hector was silently snickering to himself, what was he up to?

* * *

Michelle threw open the door to Jeremy's room and marched over to him. Her oldest son was busy organizing his Pokémon cards by type and HP while listening to Pokémon songs from the 2B a Master album. "Jeremy what were you thinking?!"

The brunette looked up to meet his mothers rage filled face. "What do you mean?" He asked uncovering one ear. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean what do I mean, you know very well what you did. You locked your brother in the closet again. Why do you do that? Why to you torment him like you do?" The woman asked.

Jeremy's only response to that was: "It's my job, someone's got to do it, and that someone would be me."

"Well you're fired, and if you do anything to hurt him again then you'll be grounded from coming to your brothers birthday party. Do you understand?!" Michelle shouted.

Mike snuck over to his brothers bedroom door, cupped a hand to his ear and listened in on the conversation. Mike and Jeremy like all brothers and also siblings, have their differences. They didn't have that many similarities between them, but there certainly were differences: Jeremy was the Pokémon/Anime lover who loved to torment his brother while Mike was a reader/writer who was always trying to avoid Jeremy as much as possible. Mike just wanted to have one day to himself without his brother doing something to make him cry.

"Oh who cares about his party, I have a feeling he's just gonna cry all day while we're wherever it is we're going for the party. I'll be with my friends, so, yeah. And I'll admit that only one small part of me actually cares about him, the rest of me, not so much." His mothers eyes were filled with fire and rage. She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"Jeremy Schmidt, you're the older sibling, and that means you're suppose to be setting an example for him, not to mention looking out for Mike and protecting him no matter what happens to the two of you. And I expect your behavior to change by the time Mike's birthday party comes around or you will be grounded for a long time. You got that?!" The woman raged. The brunette exhaled a long sigh before nodding.

"Oh alright, whatever mother."

"Don't you whatever me mister!" She pulled the plug on his headphones. "You have two weeks til the party, start behaving youself or else you're not coming with us!" Michelle let her son go before heading out and slamming the door along the way, leaving Jeremy slightly stunned. "Two weeks!" Michelle found her youngest waiting for her, concern was written all over his face.

"Mommy?" Mike asked.

His mother picked him up and hugged him. "Don't worry Mike, I think I gave your brother what he deserved, and if I didn't your dad will take care of it in no time at all. So between the two of us I don't think you have to worry." She winked before carrying him back to the living room. "Come on let's go wait for daddy to come home."

* * *

Rats scurried around in an ally way foreging for something to eat, they scampered out of the way to avoid being trampled by a lady trying to get away from an escaped convict, a basket tucked underneath one arm, a two year old infant inside wrapped up in a blanket. "Damnit." She said in frustration as she stomped her foot on the ground as she came to a dead end. The woman was trapped. An evil chuckle came from behind her as she let out an ear peircing scream. It only fueled her killer further, a menacing smirk appeared on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha! There's nowhere to run now Sabryna , we've already taken your husbands life and now it's time to do away with you and that little baby of yours too." Dexter said as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Please no I beg of you, take my life if you wish, but for the love of God leave my baby girl alone."Anxiety rose up inside the woman and spread throughout her entire body, she didn't know how her life had became the way it did.

Dexter moved closer and closer tword the trembeling duo, but spun around when he heard a man's voice. "Leave her be." It said. The man turned around only to come face to face with Fritz Smith. Fritz was on his way back to help the Fitzgeralds, but when he heard Sabryna's screams, he knew he couldn't let these two frightened people be killed in cold blood. That just wouldn't be right, Fritz may have a dark spot in his heart for Scott but not for anyone in danger or in trouble.

"Oh yeah pal, and just what do you plan on doing about me?" Dexter asked.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out." He reached for his gun. The other man closed his eyes and turned around, and as soon as he did that, Fritz shot him right in the back. Dexter fell forward face first onto the cold pavment, he gave one twitch and laid motionless at Sabryna's feet. "There you go mam. Think nothing of it." Smith tipped his hat to her.

"Oh thank you, thank you for killing him, Dexter's been hunting for me for quite some time now. My name is Sabryna, and as a token of my graditude take my baby girl with you, my husband was killed by Dexter, the man you just shot. I fear with the crime levels around here I might be next. I don't wanna lose my baby girl, I want her to grow up to be sweet and loving. Please sir, please take her, name her whatever you want, just give her a good home alright?" Fritz nodded.

"You're welcome Sabryna, the names's Fritz, and don't worry I happen to know of two lovely people who would love to have a daughter like her." Fritz had heard from Jennifer many times that she and Craig would love to have a baby all their own, but they just couldn't make it happen.

"Thank you sir, I'll never forget this." With a nod of her head she ran off out of the ally.

Fritz picked up the small blue eyed blonde haired baby and smiled at her, "Hi there little one, my my you are charming. Come on I know two people who would just love to meet you, give you a lovely home and a wonderful life. I would name you myself but I'm gonna let Craig and Jennifer handle that part." With that thought in his mind he walked out of the ally and headed back to Fitzgerald's bakery, not even worrying about what Jennifer would say."Oh I just know that when I get back Jennifer is gonna be like 'Fritz, where the hell were you?! While you were out frolicing in town doing only God knows what, we already got all the food and produce put away! What do you have to say for yourself!?'"The man mimicked her possible reaction before shaking his head. All he knew was that her and her husband would be too put off by the baby girl to be mad at him. With that Fritz continued walking, feeling good about what he did for that woman.

 **A/N**

 **Ok this chapter took a dark and twisted turn. Fun! I decided to throw a curve ball in at the end of this chapter, I hope you guys like it. XD There are so many twists in the story that I don't even know where to start or even how many more are gonna pop up. We may never know. XD Ok that wraps up another chapter and leaves many questions to guess what the anwsers are: what's Hector FredBear getting at? What are the Fitzgerald's gonna say when they see the baby? What's next to come with Fritz and Scott? And what about the Schmidt family? Well the answers will reveal themselves in time. So until then R &R and keep smiling!**


	5. Welcome to The Family

**Chapter 4 Welcome to The Family**

Jennifer was getting impatient, her foot tapping on the tile floor, and her fingers rapping on the table, "Where is he? Fritz said he was coming right back but is he here yet? No, no he is not, he's probably running around in Central Park or pursuing around famous restaurants. I told him that we needed him back but he isn't here!" One of her blue eyes was twitching.

Craig came in with a cup of lavender and camameal tea in his hand, he held out his arm, "Honey don't worry, I'm sure he's on his way back."

She swatted the cup and sauser out of the mans hands, sending the tea spilling and the cup and saucer shattering when it all hit the floor. She snapped, "I don't want your tea, I want our manager back here right this minute!"

Craig Fitzgerald shrank back from his wife and headed back into the kitchen."Ok note to self, wait til the wife calms down before you try offer her the tea again." He reminded himself before going back and cleaning up the mess.

Fritz came in the door,"Jennifer I'm back!" He announced. A grin was then present to his face. Jennifer stormed out to see him, her eye brows knitted as she clenched her teeth together.

"Fritz Smith, where the hell have you been?! We've already got everything put away! It's called perishable food for a reason mister!" Her blue eyes then caught sight of the basket in his arm, the little baby (who, thankfully hadn't been woken up by all the yelling) silently asleep inside. "And what's in the basket?" The manager continued to grin.

"Well, Jennifer, you know how you've constantly been telling your husband and me that you've wanted a kid all your own?"

The woman nodded. "Yes I've said that numerous times, why did you ask that?" She raised an eyebrow for she was now getting suspicious with the man.

"Well, look in the basket and you just might get your wish."

She did as she was told and when her eyes met the young baby girl all her anger melted away. "Awww, Fritz where on Earth did you find her?"

"Well her mother was about to be killed by a psychopathic criminal with a knife but I shot him right in the back. As a token of what I did for her she told me to take her baby and give her a good home, I told her I knew of two lovely people who would love to have a baby like her. So she handed the little girl to me and now, here we are. I decided to let you and Craig name her."

Jennifer's sky blue eyes were filled with happiness. "Craig get out here, we're parent's now!" She squealed.

The man was at his wifes side in a snap, "Shut up seriously, am I hearing you right? Did our dream actually come true?" Her husband came in after practicaly dropping his coffee after hearing the wife's squeal and was put off by the baby girl."Oh my goodness, Jennifer where did this bundle of joy come from?" He asked.

"Fritz found her, he said that her mother was almost killed by a criminal and he rescued her."

"Oh that's wonderful news, I think this will make our life much better." Craig remarked as he looked upon the little girl who smiled back up at her new parents. Both Jennifer and her husband knew that this was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

Scott was releived when he stepped inside the diner dressed in his light blue uniform with black slacks and hat. The man breathed in a sigh of releif. Everytime Scott set foot in this establishment, it made him feel content. He'd come here numerous times with his parents back when he was a kid, and now he was a security guard here. It felt so much like a dream only it was oh so real. Being here was so much better then facing his friend who held one hell of a grudge against him. Of course on the inside, a river of remorse was coursing throughout his veins, and he knew that he would have to apologize sometime.

His mind started to wander and a memory came flooding back. "Oh Fritz you hate me just because I abandoned you before a pounding, but if you think back really hard to when we were in the same middle school you'll probably remember that the last time when we were dealing with a bully is when we first met..."

Back when Scott and Fritz had both attended West Point middle school (which is where they first met), the kids were rough and snobby, well all except for those two bright young 7th graders.

{}[]{}

 _A bright boy with curly ginger hair was jumping as high as he could go and flailing his arms around in the air at the same time as he tried to get his five dollars back. "Benny give it back I'm begging you please give me my lunch money!" The little boy shouted._

 _The bully was at least three feet taller than Frances was. He had his hand high above his head, his arm was stretched all the way out. The little boy jumped as high as he could to retrieve the bill but it was to no avail, it was out of his reach. His green gemstone eyes were soon flooded with tears._

 _"Ha, you're nothing but a wimp with absolutly no upper or lower body strength whatsoever! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Benny shoved the little boy to the ground before walking twords him. Frances inched his way over into a corner, trembling._

 _Scott who was on his way to Launguage Arts caught sight of the helpless 7th grader. He saw the anxiety wrapping itself around the other boys eyes. He was a frightened kitten up in a tree with a dog down below him waiting for him to come down. Scott stepped in between the boy and the bully. "Benny leave him alone, can't you see he's frightened and helpless?" "The 8th grader marched over to him, Scott looked him dead in the eye._

 _"Oh yeah pal? And just what do you plan on doing about it?" Benny asked curling his hand into a fist._

 _"Well maybe I'll do...this!" Scott stepped on his toe, pulled his arm back and then punched him right in the stomach. The bully fell over and clutched his stomach as he screamed in pain. Scott walked over to Frances and held his hand out. "Come on, it's alright you're safe now." He reassured him. The other boy grabbed his hand and stood up, before he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Tears of joy sliding down his face._

 _"Thank you." He wept. Scott patted his head, running his finger though curly ginger locks. "The name's Frances Smith."_

 _"Scott Cawthon, you ok Frances?"_

 _"I'm fine, thank you for taking care of Benny for me and socking him right in the gut. You're a lot braver then me." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The other boy giggled._

 _"Well I beleive with my help we could be feared by Benny and every other bully in this school." Scott slipped his hand into Frances's and escorted him to his class. He knew that neither of them would never be able to forget that day. The day when they first met each other. But when they got to high school that all changed and took a turn for the worst when they met the senior bully._

 _"Ahhh! Get away from me Dennis. I'm warning you, I know someone who will take you down in a heartbeat!" Frances struggled to get himself free but it was no use. The bully grabbed him by his scarf, and spun him around a full 360° before slamming him face first into his own locker. A bruise forming on his face after the slam._

 _"Dennis! Put. Him. Down!" An angry voice made him turn around. Scott's eyes widen when he saw his friend after he had turned around: black and blue bruise followed by a bloody nose and broken glasses._

 _"Scott help me!" Frances cried. "Take him down just like what you did to Benny!"_

 _"Ok, I'm coming!" He took about two steps tword the bully but then he remembered he had a meeting with his counselor. "Oh shoot I just remembered I have to go somewhere, and if I'm late I'll be in big trouble. Sorry dude I gotta go! But I'll be back." With that Cawthon took off._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Dennis turned back to his victim, "now where were we?" He smirked._

 _"Um letting me go?" Frances hoped as he started to tremble, the color leaving his face. The bully scratched his chin._

 _"Hm let me think...NO!"_

 _"Please? I mean it's almost lunch time." The senior looked at the clock and to his surprise the lower class student was right. 11:55. He then dropped him to the ground. The younger boy tried to scrabble away but Dennis grabbed him by the ankles and dragged the helpless Sophmore tword the boys bathroom._

 _"Well Frances let's just see what kind of appetite you'll have after your swirly! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He chuckled. Smith was then dunked head first into the toilet, after the first round, his eyes were spinning, the second round, he swallowed a gallon of water, the third time around, he didn't even bother trying to struggle. Ice formed in his heart, darkening his personality._

 _A smirk planted itself on his face, "Just you wait Scott Cawthon, I will have my revenge on you for flaking out on me, I...will have my...vengeance!" Frances vowed._

 _Tears ran down Scott's face as he sat across from Mrs. Martin, he could only imagine what a rough time his friend was having since he wasn't there defending him, "I'm sorry." He whispered._

{}[]{}

At this point, tears were running down Scott's face after reminiscing about when he first met him and when they faced Benny and Dennis. It just seemed so distant now. He needed about five minutes, so he stepped outside, placed his head in his hands, and sank down onto his knees. He continued to sob. "Oh Fritz I'm sorry, I am so so sorry for what I did. If I had a time machine and could go back to 1968 and undo what I did, I would. Just so I wouldn't be in this mess with you, and you'd probably feel a whole lot better and not hate me. If only I was Dennis's victim and not you. And because of this feud we have, it's preventing me from telling you that...I love you." The guilt was nawing and eating him from the inside out, the painful memory was haunting him.

* * *

Vincent rolled the animatronics into the eatery one by one on his dolly. "Ok Hector where do you want these and how many do you want out here?" He called. Mr. FredBear looked around his diner, he wanted to put the animatronics somewhere where they could be seen. Soon he thought of the perfect place.

"Ok Vincent put two right here on this little show stage, and since it's so small, we have a back room so you can put the rest of the gang in there." Hector instructed. Vincent nodded and did as he was told, he picked out two of the robots: a gold bear with a dark purple top hat and bow tie holding a microphone named FredBear, and also a golden bunny named Spring Bonnie up on the wooden platform . After getting them in the their proper place, the mechanic stepped back and let Hector take a look at his work. Vincent stood their shaking like a nervous nester, he whipped around and stood up straight like a soilder, hands at his sides when Mr. FredBear turned around to judge him on his work.

"Well..." Was all he managed to say.

"Well I am quite impressed with your work Vincent Schmidt, these are amazing, I'm sure your son will love it. I think this year you got his birthday right." He turned and went into the back room and came back with a light purple uniform, hat, yellow security badge and black slacks along with a white envelope. Hector handed them to Vincent.

"What's this?" He asked.

Mr. FredBear chuckled. "Why it's your work uniform, you can't be a part of my diner without the uniform right?"

"So you're giving me the job?" His client nodded yes. "Sweet! And what's in the envelope?" The mechanic asked with curiosity.

"Open it and find out."

Vincent tucked his new set of clothes under his arm and opened the envelope. What he found inside made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. It was three thousand dollars all in cash. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he thought he would faint right there on the spot. "What is this really all for me?"

Hector nodded, "yes sir this is for letting me use your creations to reel in more customers. I can't tell you how greatful I am for you for letting me do this. I'm even going to call up the company and make merchandise off of these robots: masks, plushies, everything. Plus this is also for the tune up you gave my bug. That car's worth a good amount of money. I think it's somewhere close to that three thousand dollars that you've got in your hand right now." He hinted at how much he had given Vincent.

"Why thank you."

"You're an amazing mechanic and robotic specialist. You truely have a gift." Mr. FredBear winked.

The mechanic felt a hand move up to his face as he hid a blush. "Oh stop it Hector you're embarrasing me, I'm not that great." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me you're truely amazing Mr. Schmidt, now why don't you go home, rest up and I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll see you and your son together in two weeks?" Vincent nodded.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow. And also the two animatronics we put up on the stage also function as both animatronics and wearable suits." He then waved goodbye to him, hopped in his purple car and drove home to see his wife and two sons. "A new job, and it's with my newest client that I just met an hour ago." Vince smiled as he thought of his new job.

 **A/N**

 **Oh a flashback of Scott and Fritz of how they met, and how Frances became so cold hearted, how intresting. And it seems the Fitzgerald's are in awe by the baby girl, how will they manage in raising her? And on top of all that, Vincent getting a second job as a security guard, and what happened with his robots. I also think that the chapter title fits perfectly. Ok so this wraps up another chapter, so as always R &R and keep smiling!**

 **I think that this is probably my best chapter ever! ;) ;) *nudge nudge***


	6. Good News: A Bunch of Questions

**Chapter 5 Good News: A Bunch of Questions**

Vincent pulled into the driveway of the house, stepped out of his car and made his way up the steps to the door. With a grin plastered to his face after reciving the three thousand dollars from Hector, he had to try and keep his balance until he got inside. He stepped inside, his feet dragged along the carpet as he made a beeline to the fridge, opened the door, grabbed a beer, and went back and flopped down onto the couch. He then picked up the remote control, and flicked on the t.v. Seconds after he did that Mike came rushing in to see him. The man grabbed the money and his new uniform and hid them both behind a pillow. He wasn't going to say what had happened at work just yet, the mechanic figured that he'd wait till the whole family was sitting here with him.

His youngest son was excited that he was home. "Daddy's home, yay!" Mike jumped up onto the couch and hugged him.

"Hello Mike, yes I'm here: tired, hungry, exhausted, and I smell like oil from working all day, but I don't care. It's all worth it to see your smiling face. How are you?" His dad asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Tears started to run down the sides of Mike's face. "What's wrong son?" He thumbed his cheek softly.

Mike sniffled before speaking, "Daddy, Jeremy locked me in the closet."

"Again?" Vincent asked. His little boy nodded. Now normally there wasn't much you could do to make Vincent mad, but when Jeremy did something to his brother and Vincent's youngest son then he would be furious. "Jeremy get in here, and bring your mother with you!" He fumed.

"Sounds like your dad's home." Michelle said, as she grabbed Jeremy and dragged him out to Vincent. "Honey, glad you're home, I suppose you're gonna let your oldest son have it, I already gave him a talking to, plus I told Mike and reassured him that you would give him a good scolding." She winked at her husband. Vincent nodded.

"Well normally I would be mad at you Jeremy if you did something to hurt Mikey, but today I'm in too good a mood to be mad at anyone."

Jeremy just sighed. "Mom said if I didn't behave and treat Mike better, she told me I wouldn't be going to his birthday party. And I for one could care less about pipsqueak here." He shoved Mike to the ground.

"Jeremy!" His mother screamed.

The boy just rolled his eyes. "What? I like having a younger brother to mess with, I'm lucky. That and also that dad hasn't gotten drunk and beaten me one because of it. "

"Not yet Jeremy." Vincent remarked. "But you never know." He winked.

"Do you know what's in two weeks?" Mike asked his dad as he picked himself up off the ground.

Vincent already knew but he decided to fool with him a little bit. He scratched his chin, "Hm, two weeks? Two weeks? Um well in two weeks it will be November twelfth. Is it the start of Thanksgiving break?" "No, besides Thanksgiving break isn't until the twenty first." "Right I'm way off. Let's see, um the day we have a yard sell?" "No wrong."

Vincent scratched his chin even harder. "I got it, it's the day your mother gets her hair done cause she has a date that night. Thanks for reminding me." He got no response from his son. "Let me guess the reason I'm getting no response is because that isn't the right answer either?" Mike shook his head no. "Shoot well I give up. Mikey, can refresh your dads memory please?" His dad asked as he titled his head to one side and cupped a hand to his cheek.

Mike nodded, "It's my birthday in two weeks."

"Oh right it's your eleventh birthday, you're growing up so fast. And it's two weeks? Like as in two weeks from now? Well I had completely forgotten." Vincent lied. Mike playfully shoved him.

"No you didn't you lie." He accused his dad.

"Ha, ha. Alright you got me, honey call up a judge cause I have been found guilty."

Michelle just rolled her eyes, she was well aware of her husbands sense of humor from time to time, "Very funny Vinny, and also I forgot to tell you, well two things actually. One, on our way home when we passed the Fitzgerald's house I noticed Jennifer and Craig have themselves a baby. Looks like they're finally parents, it's a girl that they have." You see the Schmidt's and Fitzgerald famlies didn't just have their family owned eaterys on the same street of Manhatten, it just so happens that they lived in the same neighborhood as well: right next door to each other. Vincent just looked at her wide eyed.

"What?!" He sheriked. "Are you for real?" The woman nodded.

"Yes and to make matters worse, Fritz the guy who manages their bakery, was over at our shop today. He accused me and you of stealing their customers and he threatened me with a hand gun." Michelle breathed in a sigh of relief after telling him all that. Vincent picked up his bottle of beer, took a sip, and then spit it back out in a spit take.

"Again what?!" A fire sparked in Vincent's eyes. Mike's mother covered her sons ears so he didn't pick up his dads curse words. "That good for nothing piece of shit!" The man fumed angirly. "Who does that guy think he is? Nobody threatens my wife and gets away with it! And plus I work weekends in the soup shop so you can relax." He replied, as he now realized that he hadn't kept calm for very long. He shook it off, "And good news honey I finally made a descion on where we're taking Mike for his eleventh birthday."

"Really? Well where are we going?" Michelle asked as she uncovered Mike's ears, her curiosity was killing the cat.

"Well you know about FredBear's Family Diner on the corner of Main Street?" "Yes, I know that place just a couple blocks away from your shop, that's where we took Jeremy that one time."

"Exactly, so I met the owner Hector FredBear today, he asked a favor of me and I said yes. He was impressed with my work. So he paid me three thousand dollars for it and for the tune up I gave his VW bug, and the big news..." Vincent didn't finish the sentence, he decided to hold on to it for a few moments to coax out the suspense. Everyone had their hands cupped to their ears as they leaned into him very closely. He reached behind the pillow and pulled out his new uniform and the envelope. "Hector also offered me the job of a day shift security guard in his diner and I told him about Mike and he said that I could bring you guys to his diner for Mike's birthday! So that's where we're going on the twelfth!" Vincent felt like he was going to explode from all the excitement and the good news.

Everyone's went wide, pretty soon they were smiling from ear to ear. Michelle threw her arms around her husband and gave him a big hug. "Oh that's wonderful, you got money, a new job, and you decided where we're taking Mike for his birthday all in one day. Boy is the twelfth gonna be crazy or what?" She asked.

"Or what?" Vincent replied as one lavender eye gave a wink.

* * *

Fritz stepped inside the house that him and his sister Frisk owned. The Smith siblings had moved out of their parents house six months ago and were now living on their own. He hung up his top hat, slipped off his shoes and set his handgun down on the table. "Frisk dear I'm home!" He called.

A young lady in a dark blue dress, perals, and high heel shoes rushed out to see her brother. Her curly orange hair bouncing up and down as as she ran out and hugged him. "Hi Fritz, I made you a sandwhich, grilled cheese with a glass of milk, your favorite." She said in her sweet voice. Her brother nodded and sat down to eat. "How was work today? Frisk wondered.

"Fine, I love being a manager and you're not going to believe who I saw today."

"Who did you see?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of Chai tea. She came over and sat down across from her brother.

At this point, Fritz was having second thoughts and considering not to tell her about Scott, but he forced himself to anyway. "Well my dear sister it just so happens that I saw Scott Cawthon, he was my old friend from middle and high school back in 1968. He defended me from a bully in middle school, and he would have done the same thing in high school except he flaked out on me and left me to get beat up by Dennis. That senior bully pounded the crap out of me, and gave me a swirly, and after that I vowed I would get revenge. And now that I know where Scott works, it makes it all that much more easier to hunt him down and kill him." Fritz smirked, as he looked in Frisk's direction.

Frisk looked a bit scared by her brothers sudden chance in demeanor. Her only resonse to Fritz's anwser was, "ok whatever you say." Before she returned to her spaggetti dinner for one. It was a quiet meal, no one said antything. After they had finished up and Frisk headed for bed, Fritz stayed up for a while longer, he reflected back on what his friend said.

"Is Scott right when he said that he couldn't beleive I'm still holding a nineteen year old grudge for an event that can't be changed now?" The man spent the rest of the night pondering that one question.

* * *

Scott was fasinated when he saw the robots, the man took in every last detail, before he called to his manager, "Hey Hector where did these robots come from?"

Hector was busy sending out the orders for the animatronic merchandise. Samual was busy organizing the animatronics and setting them in place. He even built a little stage for Foxy (Vincent had told him when he wanted them named), and labled it Pirate's Cove. Felicity was giving him a hand. The man got up, walked over to Scott, and draped an arm around his shoulder. "Scott what do you see around here, what's different and catches your eye?"

"The robots sir, where did they come from?" Cawthon wondered. Hector smiled.

"Well Scott these works of art came from Vincent Schmidt, an auto mechanic here in Manhatten, has his own shop on Wall Street."

"Oh I know him, I know the whole Schmidt family" "You do?" "Yup I was the one who helped them open up their very own soup shop right across Main Street from the Fitzgerald's bakery. And the manager of that famlies eatery just so happens to be a guy who I attended both high school and middle school with. Of course he's mad cause he thinks I flaked out on him before a beating."

"You flaked out on him?!" Hector screamed. "No I didn't flake out on him, it's just that I had a meeting with my teacher and if I was late I would be in big trouble. It was nineteen years ago and now he wants to shoot and kill me cause I didn't help him." "That is just cold, a nineteen year old grudge?" The man nodded. "Dude I would hate to be you right now." Mr. FredBear shook his head.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me."

 **A/N**

 **What?! A new year, man where did 2015 go people? Ah I'm just kidding guys, I know exactly where it went: gone with the wind. Just like everything else. And after a conversation with RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog I found out Fritz has a sister named Frisk. XD Fun! And another twist. I'm as evil as Vincent. XD Ok I think I did enough damage in this chaper, so until the next one. R &R and keep smiling! ;) **

**EDIT: I found a better chapter title. XD**


	7. Tomorrow: A Crazy Day

**Chapter 6 Tomorrow: A Crazy Day**

That night Fritz finally after his vision started to blur, managed to haul himself to bed. But he had a rough time falling asleep. He looked at Frisk on the other side of the bed. She was curled up next to him probably having a sweet dream. Being careful not to wake his sister up, Fritz slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen. He rested his elbows on the marble countertop, looked out the window and gazed up at the bright full blue moon. He let out a long sigh for he just couldn't get what Scott said out of his head.

 _'Seriously Fritz that was nineteen years ago, I can't believe you're still holding a grudge against me. Just cause I didn't help you to avoid a pounding by Dennis doesn't mean you have the right to shoot and take your anger out on me!'_ Smith shook his head in frustration before placing his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his face and splashed to the floor. One hand moved down and curled around a small object around his neck, it was a golden heart shaped locket Scott had given him back in elementary school. It was to make Fritz/Frances feel better after his run in with Benny.

He had kept it ever since: the locket and the unforgetful moment when he was in his friends arms sobbing tears of joy. The man opened it up and still on the inside was a picture of them. His heart swelled in his chest, the anger of the nineteen year old grudge was painful. "I guess you're right Scott I have no reason to take my anger out on you. But my heart just won't let me forgive you." Fritz said as he gathered himself up and headed back to bed. "Oh well, tomorrow is another day."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Jennifer was feeding the new baby her breakfast. Katherine was enjoying herself a bottle of warm milk. Craig was busy getting her new room ready, last night she spent the night in her basket on floor next to Jennifers side of the bed. But pretty soon after Craig was done she would have a room all to herself. He finished hammering the last of the nails in before calling in his wife to judge. "Honey come in here, I'm finally finished with the new room! You'll love it!"

The wife came in carrying little Katherine Fitzgerald in her arms. Her eyes were wide as she took in the new room: pink and purple painted walls with flowers, baby toys, a crib with a hand stitched pillow and blanket."Oh my Craig, I...I'm..."

Her husband raised an eyebrow, "Hm, speechless are we?" Jennifer nodded, her mouth still hanging wide open."I thought you'd feel this way, well in my own opinion I think it's great. Don't you?" Jennifer gave a thumbs up while Craig came over and closed her mouth for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And honey?"

"Yes Craig what is it?"

"Don't you think we should be thanking Fritz for what he did for us?" The woman knew very well that her husband was right.

"You're right we owe Fritz for what he did for us, he made our lives a million times better." Jennifer nodded and smiled. "Next time we see him, we'll repay him."

Craig shook his head yes, "Good idea. And also the next time we see the Schmidt family we can finally tell them that we're finally parent's now. They may have two sons but we have a daughter."

His wife smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. They may have one more kid then we currently do, and they may both be boys, but we have a daughter. We're lucky."

"I agree completly. "

* * *

Michelle came downstairs only to find Vincent had passed out drunk on the couch from last night. He was laying flat on his back snoring away: uniform clutched in one arm, remote in hand and a half empty beer bottle in his opposite hand. A string of saliva was hanging from his mouth which was wide open. "Oh dear, Vinny's gonna be late for work." She called to her youngest son. "Mike sweetheart could you come here for a minute?" Mike came bouncing downstairs. His FredBear plushie comfortably tucked under his arm, even though he knew it would be taken away pretty soon because he tattled on his brother yesterday. Jeremy would surely lock him in the closet again, or something much worse.

Mike tried not to think about and make predictions about the possible outcome. The little boy simply asked, "yes mommy?"

"Sweetie, wake daddy up will you? He's gonna be late for his new job." Mike nodded. He crawled up on top of Vincent, and just sat there, staring at him. Vincent could feel someone breathing on his neck. Next thing he felt was someone poking him. Soon he opened his eyes. The man blinked the sleep from eyes, and rubbed them. As soon as his vision focused he saw who was laying on him.

He screamed when he saw his youngest son staring at him, his eyes not blinking. Mike fixed a stare on his dad. "Ahhhh! Mike what are you...doing laying on me?!" Vincent sheriked.

His little boy smiled, "Mommy said to get up, you're gonna be late for work." Mike chirped. Vincent's eyes widened, his body shot up, throwing his son backwards to the other side of the couch. He took his beer bottle to the kitchen and threw it out before he headed upstairs to change. Five minutes later he practially came tumbling down the stairs. Vincent was now dressed in his new attire: lavander uniform, hat, black slacks, tie, socks and dress shoes, a yellow security badge pinned to his chest, and there was one on his hat as well. His hair was pulled back into his iconic ponytail with a red bow keeping it in place, and a ring of keys hung from one of his belt loops. One was for his auto shop, one was for the house, and another was for the car.

"Well? How do I look?" Vincent asked them.

"Oh honey, you look amazing."

"Why thank you, I'm off to my new job. The auto shop will be fine, I locked it up last night, Michelle you handle the soup shop as always. You're good at that, I'm sure Scott will be there to help you. And last but not least Jeremy since you're the oldest, you can look after your brother, you're responsible to be left in charge of him while were gone ok?" Their dad asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Of course dad, I just love spending time with my little brother." He replied walking over to Mike, wrapping an arm around his neck, and ruffling his hair." Vincent was about to hug them when there came a knock on the door. The man anwsered it.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I mention your name and boom, here you are." Scott smiled.

"Hey what are the odds of that? And Vince, love the new look you've got going. Let me guess you have a job at FredBears Family Diner?" The mechanic nodded, "yes I do, how did you know?"

Scott let out a small chuckle. "Well Vincent I just so happen to have a job as a dayshift security guard there as well. I work at the diner when I finish up my part time job at your soup shop. Plus reason number one, I could tell by your uniform, we have the same look except your shirt is purple. I just came by to say I absolutly love the ro..." The rest of his sentence got muffled when Vincent clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed. He whipped around to make sure his wife wasn't looking at him before turning back to his manager.

"Shhhh! Don't give me any feed back or say anything about the robots just yet, wait til we're away from the wife and kids first. I don't wanna ruin Mike's surprise. Alright?" Cawthon nodded yes and Vince pulled his hand back. "Good, ok let's..." The man stumbled forward and almost fell. Scott reached his arm out to stop him from hitting the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm still a little hung over from last night. You wouldn't mind driving me to the diner would you?"

"Of course not, you did something nice for Hector, and him and I are both really impressed with your work as well, so driving you to the diner is the least I could do for you. Plus Hector wanted me to come get you. He told me that when he saw the look on your face after seeing the amount of money he gave you he figured that you would probably oversleep." The manager laughed. "And there's a little surprise at the diner curtiosy of Mr. FredBear himself, along with some help from Felicity, Samual, and Derick. Scott grabbed Vincent's hand. "Trust me when I say you'll love it, come on, let's go. You'll somber up as soon as you're in the family eatery. Alright?" Scott asked.

Vincent nodded his head and hiccuped, "Right. Ok honey we're gone, Jeremy and Mike be good alright?" His two sons nodded, but behind Jeremy's back, fingers were crossed.

"Bye daddy!" Mike called running over to hug him. Michelle hugged him as well. She gave her youngest son a tight hug before following behind her husband and Scott.

"You heard your dad Jeremy?!" She called. The brunette nodded.

"Loud and clear." Jeremy gave a thumbs up. Soon the door closed and Mike and his brother were left alone. "Well small fry, looks like it's just you and me." Jeremy winked before smirking. Mike gulped and jumped back, for he knew this was gonna be a long day. Especially since he was home alone with his older brother who was a nightmare to be around. 'Oh no! I'm so dead!' Mike thought. The little boy immediately turned around and ran, Jeremy was right behind him. He was going to enjoy tormenting him today, even though he made a somewhat convincing promise to their mother that he would be good to Mike, but since no one else was around, there was no one who could stop him from breaking that promise.

* * *

On the way out to the cars the Schmidt's caught sight of the Fitzgerald family. "Hey Schmidt family guess what!?" Jennifer called over the fence. Michelle thought for a second before anwsering. "Um, you guys are finally moving out?" Scott couldn't help but laugh. "Wrong! If anyone should move out it should be you guys, I mean it's already bad enough that you have your business right across the street from our bakery, but you had to nerve to move in right next door to us Michelle Schmidt!"

"Try again." Craig replied. Scott took a whack at it this time. "You're getting a new a manger because your current one who was formally my best friend turned enemy wants to kill me?"

"No strike two guys. One more and you're out!" Finally the other side admitted defeat.

"Alright we give up, what is it?" The Schmidts and Scott asked in unision.

"We have ourselves a daughter now." Jennifer said happily. "Katherine Fitzgerald's her name." "Oh well we already knew that!" Michelle scoffed. "Have you guys been spying on us?!" The other woman accused. "Oh that tears it!" Mikes mother was about ready to climb over the fence and choke her rival but Scott grabbed her and pulled her back. "Just give me five minutes with her! I'll kill her!" She seethed.

"Guys calm down. Oh wait actually Jennifer I never knew that." Cawthon interrupted.

"Not the...the time Scott." Vincent said gently still holding the other mans arm in order to keep himself supported and on his feet. "To the diner we go. On weird!"

"Right, sorry guys we're outta here!" Scott said. "And you mean onward." With that everyone was off. Going their seperate ways to their own jobs.

 **A/N**

 **Hey I'm back with the newest chapter in this story. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story so far. It helps me and makes me know people are liking this story. I really enjoy writing this. So Mike left home alone with his nightmare of an older brother? This and everything else in this story can only lead from bad into a living hell. Notice I didn't say from bad to worse. Cause from the looks of what happened at the end of this chaper we skipped right over top the word worse. It took one look at this chapter and ran like heck. XD Ok until next time R &R and keep smiling!**


	8. The More You Know

**Chapter 7 The More You Know**

"Ahhhhhh! Jeremy, get away from me!" Mike cried, as he scrabbled away from his brother. His legs carrying him him as fast as they could. It was to no avail though, for Jeremy caught him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him backward. "Let me go!" The little boy cried.

"I know I promised mom that I would be good to you, but since neither her nor dad are here, no one can stop me."The color drained from Mike's face as Jeremy picked him up by his collar, turned him around, pulled him close to his face and let out a low growl, "You tattled on me, you promised you wouldn't do that pipsqueak. You know what this means don't you?" Mike knew very well what this meant; this meant goodbye to plush FredBear.

"Please no." He begged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The little boy pleaded tightening his grip on his plush toy.

His brother shook his head, "you're not sorry at all. Gimmie that plush bear." The older boy fixed a tight grip on the bear and yanked it right out of his siblings hands. Mike was then lifted up into the air, before being roughly dropped to the gound. He felt like one of his ribs broke, cause the next thing he felt was a sharp pain shooting throughout his body. Jeremy analyzed the toy and looked it over very carefully. The one thing that caught his eye was the tag that was ripped off and the little red spots of ink on his face. He then remembered that he was the one who did it, before he shoved it into a box and forgot all about it. It was a marker inncident that did it, Jeremy wasn't looking when he was coloring in a book back when he was a kid. "This used to be mine, I got this a long time ago. How the hell did it end up in your possession?" He eyed Mike suspiciously.

Mike swallowed heavily before speaking, "mommy found it in a box in the attic, she said it was from your first trip to the diner a long time ago."

"True, it was, but as I got older and gained a pipsqueak little brother, I had no need for it anymore, cause I now had you to torment. So I just shoved this old thing into a box and forgot about it. And I should probably shove you into a box for tattling on me you little shrimp! How dare you rat me out to mom!" Jeremy seethed as he flung the toy across to the other side of the room, causing Mike to sherik.

"Ahhhhh! I'm dead aren't I?!" The older boy smirked, nodded and lifted him off the ground again. Now Mike was in big trouble. The little boy struggled to get out of his brothers vice grip he had on him. But it didn't seem to work. His legs flailing above the ground. Mike was much weaker then Jeremy. He so wished his parents were home right now, Michelle and Vincent would surely ground him for life and then he would be free. But then just as he was about to get a beating a knock came on the front door.

"Who is it?!" Jeremy asked.

A boys voice on the other side of the door called out, "Jeremy Schmidt we know you're in there. Now either you come out with your hands up or else we're coming in!"

Jeremy gave a sly crooked smile before looking at pipsqueak who was beginning to whimper, "Come on in boys." He called as he flinged his brother onto the couch. After he did that, Mike made a run for his plushie. He scooped it up into his arms and held onto it tight. The front door opened, and there stood three boys. One was fifteen with blonde hair with two shirts (one overtop the other) and was wearing a chicken mask, another was sixteen with curly black hair, wearing a green shirt and blue pants with a brown bear mask, and the last one who was also sixteen had on a red shirt, grey pants, brown hair, and he was wearing a blue bunny mask. These were Jeremy's group of friends: James,Tyler, and Sean. "What are you guys doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Jeremy, I have amazing news..." Tyler, cutting his sentence short, tilted his head to look behind him only to find Mike eyeing them. He cleared his throat then spoke, "Um dude, you wanna do something about your brother?" He asked, pointing at Mike.

Jeremy nodded. "Of course, mom and dad aren't home so allow me to dispose of my baby brother and then we can talk." Mike said nothing as Jeremy grabbed him by his wrist and drug him to his room. He opened the door and threw him inside. "Don't you think about coming out of that room." He snarled. "To make sure you don't..."Jeremy then slammed the door and locked it before walking back downstairs to find out the amazing news.

"Aw man, why is my life horrible?" Mike wondered. He then curled up next to the door and cried, tears staining the carpet and his black and white striped shirt. "Hopefully my birthday will be better though I highly doubt it."

"Yeah, Mike it's gonna be rough considering your brother and his band of misfits. But your life is not horrible. I'm here with you." A voice said softly. Mike lifted his head and looked around nervously.

"Who said that?" The little boy asked aloud. Mike then tensed up, he thought it was his brother and his friends playing a joke on him, but little did he know that Jeremy was heading out to FredBear's Family Diner.

* * *

Fritz headed downstairs for breakfast after getting himself dressed and brushing out his curls. Today Fritz donned a red suit, slacks, dark blue top hat and bowtie and the same black dress shoes. You see the Smiths were an extremly wealthy family who could afford only the best, that's why Fritz and his sister looked so good. Frisk was waiting at the table with a stack of pancakes to split with her brother for breakfast. "Good morning brother, and just how are we this fine day?" The girl chirped as he handed him his handgun. The man shrugged his shoulders and slipped the weapon into his pocket. Fritz exhaled a long sigh. He sat down and stabbed a stack of hot cakes with his fork, drowned them in syrup and slathered them with butter.

"I don't know, I mean I wanna forget all about having this nineteen year old grudge against Scott, but I just can't seem to drop it. I simply can't let it go knowing that he abandoned me before that beating during my Sophmore year of highschool. My heart just won't let me forgive him." He looked into his sisters emerald eyes. "Frisk, from a brother to a sister, what do you think I should do?" Fritz asked his dear sibling.

* * *

Hector was looking at his wrist watch wondering to himself where the heck Scott and Vincent could be. "Where are they? What's taking them so long?"

"I have no idea dad, but I'm sure they're on their way." Samual assured. And just moments after he had said that, Scott came in through the door, with Vincent still leaning on him, one arm hanging around his shoulder. "See dad, I told you."

Mr. FredBear nodded, "ok son I stand corrected. Welcome back Vincent, and hello to you too Scott, always a pleasure seeing you." Scott let go of the mechanics arm and right after he did that Vincent gripped one side of his head with his hand.

"Uh, hey Hector, if you're wondering what's up with me, I passed out drunk on the couch last night, as you can probably tell?" He hicupped again. Mr. FredBear nodded. "But don't worry, I'm almost back to normal." Vincent replied. "So what about this little 'surprise' that Scott was talking about?"

"Oh right, follow me this way Vincent." Hector motioned for them to follow. He couldn't wait to see the look on Vincent's face when he got a glimpse of what him and his family had done. He knew that Vincent would love what his latest client had done with his animatronic creations.

 **A/N**

 **Oh all the chiling, nail biting suspense of this soon to be tragic tale. So now we've met Jeremy's band of misfit friends, this can only lead into trouble. XD And also who was talking to Mike after he was locked in his room? Well we'll soon find out won't we? And after I read over a few chapter I realize that I have a new pairing: Scott x Fritz. I didn't realize that until I went back and read over the last few chapters. It was during and after that flashback of when they first met one another. Now I realize that I ship those two. XD Ok I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, R &R and keep smiling! **


	9. Therapy Meeting with the Supernatural

**Chapter 8 Therapy Meeting with the Supernatural**

Frisk looked at her brother, she was still in shock by the the question she recevied. "Really Fritz? You're asking me what I think you should do?"

Fritz nodded, "yes, I wanna forget all about holding this grudge, but my heart and my mind just won't let me. So put yourself in my position, if you were mad at someone who abandoned you and left you to get beat up, what would you do? I need your advice sister." Frisk got up and paced around, heels clicking as she walked back and forth. She grabbed her brothers arm and led him to the living room. Fritz laid back flat on the couch, and Frisk pulled up a chair next to him after she grabbed a clipboard.

"Ok, tell me what's on your mind."

Fritz cleared his throat and spoke, "well you see, the memory of me first meeting him is haunting me and me being in his arms for the first time after I met him is breaking my heart in two." He looked at Frisk who was taking notes and started sobbing, tears flowed like rivers down the sides of his face.

His sister got up, wrapped her arms around him, and patted him on the back, comforting him. "There, there brother it's all right. When did you say he flaked out on you?"

"Nineteen years ago in 1968." Fritz was greatful that he had a sister who cared for him and listened to his problems.

"Wow that long ago?" He nodded. "Wow, well let's see..." The ginger scratched her head and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before responding. Frisk thought long and hard, just imagining what her big brother must have endured. All the pain and anger. Finally she spoke, "well, my advice to you would be...well, if I was you, I'd think I would apologize for accusing him of flaking out on you, let him explain what really happened, and if that works...I'd say just let by gones be by gones and continue on with your lives. You can't turn back time brother."

"I guess you're right sister. I should give him a chance to explain himself. I mean he was only trying to help me back in middle school and he did. But in high school he said he somewhere to go."

Frisk nodded to show that she was following the story. "Uh hun, uh hun. I understand. Keep talking." The girl encouraged. She was rather enjoying doing a therapy session with her brother.

"I just think he flaked out on me, and after Dennis took me and gave me a swirly, I just knew I had to get revenge. Ice formed in my heart, my personality darkened, we drifted apart and I've been holding a grudge ever since." The man finished off his tale of woe. "So, your thoughts on all this Frisk?" Fritz asked. The girl got up, headed to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea before coming back and sitting down. Fritz could just sense that this was going to take some time for his sibling to process.

He just sat back and waited patiently for her to come up with a solution. Hopefully she would be able to reach some sort of conclusion.

* * *

Vincent started to sober up with each step he took as him and Scott headed tword the animatronics. "I can't wait to see what you've done with my robots." The mechanic replied.

"You'll love it, just follow me this way." Hector pulled back a set of star printed, lavender curtains, revealing a crimson colored pirate fox, with a hook hand and eyepatch. "We built a stage especially for old Foxy the Pirate and named it Pirate Cove. Decided to give the kids a taste of being a first mate to a real piratewhat do you think of that?" Vincent nodded.

"Good, good, and also you've probably noticed how sharp his teeth are right?"

"Yeah, they look like they could do quite a bit of damage. That and the hook." Felicity observed.

"For sure, you just have to make sure that nobody gets too close to him or else he'll bite." Vince warned.

"Ok gotcha, we put the bear, chicken, and bunny on a seprate show stage that Derrick built. I think this old diner looks a million times better with these animatronics. Don't you think?" Hector and Vincent looked tword Hector's wife and son who nodded their heads and gave a thumbs up to Vincent. The guard smiled and returned the gesture. "If this dosen't reel in more customers then I don't know what will."

A voice that called from behind made them both jump. "Well dad, I've gotta admit, this place looks so much better now then it did when I first came here." They shifted around to meet a brunette with a Foxy mask and three other boys wearing masks of the Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica animatronics.

* * *

Mike glanced around to see who had called him. "Hello? Who said that?" The little boy called out. Blue eyes scanned everything in his room. His teeth began to chatter, anxiety spread across his entire body. He began trembling in fear, "J-J-Jeremy?" He called out. He assumed he was imagining all this, for nobody else was in the house. Michelle and Vincent were busy with customers, and his brother and his friends were over at FredBear's Family Diner.

He was all alone, locked in his bedroom...Or was he?

"Ok Jeremy, if this is some kind of joke, then it's not funny, it's really starting to creep me out." Pretty soon he focused in on his plushie. He picked up the bear and just gave a long stare at it. He jumped a little when the toy pried himself out of Mike's grip and hopped down onto the floor. Plush FredBear tipped his hat and spoke.

"Hello Mike, it's me." The stuffed animal greeted.

Mike let out a scream before hopping up onto his bed."Ahhh! What the?! You...you talked." He accused the toy.

"That I did." He walked over to the door, jumped up and gripped the knob. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Does he always lock you in your room?" Mike nodded through his tears.

"Almost every chance he gets, he does this and he torments me everyday."

"Ah I understand." FredBear padded his arm. "And yes I talked. I was always able to talk, and I've seen and heard everything. From your mother scolding your brother to the family feud you guys have with the Fitzgeralds, I creep over to the window whenever I hear the yelling. I kept quiet back when I was Jeremy's, never bothered to open up my mouth. I didn't bother to ever say one word to him. But since you came along, and as I got to know you better, I decided to open up and talk to you. Ok?" He titled his head.

The ten old sat there with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide. Young Mike Schmidt didn't know what to think about this. He had just witnessed his own toy talking and interacting with him with his own ears and eyes. This wasn't one of his brothers practical jokes that's for sure. It was real. He sat back and scooted up against his bed. "Ok." He finally responded. Mike looked at the bear, as he crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Now Mike knew that he had someone to talk to, even if it was just a plush toy. The little boy grabbed him and hugged him, Mike now knew that he wasn't alone anymore. He had someone who had seen everything going on in his life.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys, I know I said in the last update and also in the summary that this story would be discontinued. That and I'm guessing you've probably seen multiple reboots of this popping up and then disapperaing from the site. XD I just can't let this fanfic of mine go, these OC's I created are so near and dear to my heart that I just can't bear the thought of getting rid of them just like that. I changed a few dates around, and at the begining of the story, I changed the prolouge into an introduction chapter. So this story has no prolouge now. XD But that's ok. I can live with it. And plush Freddy coming to life?! What?! Ah the supernatural. It's crazy I know but that's what makes these Five Night's at Freddy's fandom so cool. Ok guys, I'm gonna end this authors note here, until next time, R &R and keep smiling! It's good for you. **

**EDIT: I changed Freddy to FredBear.**


	10. So Much Better

**Chapter 9 So Much Better**

Vincent's eyes widened. The one thing he certainly wasn't expecting was to find his oldest son here, Jeremy was supposed to be at home looking after his brother. "Jeremy, first off, what the hell are you doing here?! Secondly, you're so sweet, coming here to see me with a new job, I knew some part of you wasn't totally coruppted by being a teenager, and lastly, you're suppose to be at home taking care of your brother. Why are you here?" Just then a though popped into his head."Oh I see what's going on. You're here to find out what Mike's present is and then you're going to go home and spoil the surprise for him. Well you're out of luck mister, I'm not telling you what his present is, my lips are sealed. You're not getting anything out of me." His dad shook a finger at the boy.

Jeremy held up his hand, "chillax dad, you've got it all wrong, A. pipsqueak's at home locked in his room, B. I'm not sweet. Gag." He made the gagging gesture with his hand. "And C. I'm not here to spoil his present. Partly cause I have no idea what his present is. No, I'm here cause Tyler, James, and Sean told me that this old diner was totally sick now."

"Sick is teenage lingo for cool Mr. Schmidt." Sean informed, making Jeremy elbow him in the shoulder. "Ow." He remarked.

The brunette growled at him, "what did I tell you guys about conversing with my dad?"

The boy in the Bonnie mask hung his head. "Sorry dude, won't happen again."

"Yeah, Sean I get the lingo. Thank you." Vincent said nodding his head. "I was once a teenager too. So son, how do you like the diner now?"

"I'll admit, you've really brightened this place up, this place was a dump when I first came here. But now, it looks twenty percent cooler. You did good dad." Jeremy admitted giving a thumbs up.

"Why thank you for your praise Jeremy, it's means a lot." His dad said placing a hand on his shoulder, even though inside his mind he wanted to slap him.

Hector took a break from admiring the robots and walked over tword the small crowd. "I take it this is your other son Vincent?" He asked looking tword Jeremy. The guard nodded.

"Yes, Hector this is Jeremy Schmidt my oldest and his three friends, James, Tyler, and Sean. Jeremy was here at the diner years ago when he was about Mike's age. He even has a FredBear plushie at home that the wife gave to Mike. Isn't that right son?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, gave a quick nod yes, and went back to watching the animatronics.

Mr. FredBear looked tword his newest guard, who just gave a smile and said, "Kids these days, when they hit the teen years, that's when it goes downhill. Additude and all, am I right?"

"So right, Vincent, that's another thing we agree on." Hector said.

"That's the way it is, and there's no changing them, your kids will become whoever they want to be. It's their life, and we have no total control over it or even them." Scott remarked.

* * *

Fritz sat up and fixed a stare on his sister. Frisk was still remaining silent, not saying one word. Taking a sip of her tea from time to time, but she still wouldn't speak a word. Fritz waved a hand in front of her face, "um Frisk? Hello? You gonna say anything to me?" Again he got no response.

Fritz got up off the couch, headed tword the kitchen, and filled up a pitcher of water. He came back, and doused her with it. She screamed, "ah! What the?! She looked around frantically before focusing on her brother standing right in front of her. "Oh, was I just sitting here not saying a single word?" Frisk asked as she wrung her hair out.

Her big brother nodded as he set the pitcher on the table and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes, yes you were, so what do you want me to do about my little feud and the hatred and anger that I have tword Scott?"

"Ok right, well I say you go find him, let him explain what really happened, and don't jump to any rash conclusions. Also don't shoot and kill him, cause from my perspecstive, that won't solve anything. Just let him tell you the whole story and then, after his explination you'll know for sure weather or not he flaked out on you. I just hate to see you this way brother, being mad at your friend who saved you from a bully in middle school and from nineteen years ago to this day still holding a grudge. Alright?" Frisk patted her brothers head before grabbing his hat and placing it back on top.

Fritz grabbed a tissue and dried his eyes, before looking up at his sister. He wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you Frisk, I feel so much better, you're the best sister that anyone could ask for." He wept.

"Oh, you're welcome, anything to help brother." The girl said.

The man looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "Oh man is it really eleven o' clock?!" His sister nodded yes. "Crap, I'm an hour late for work! Jennifers gonna be pissed, but that's ok, I was dealing with a problem of my own. I don't even care how mad she's gonna be." He released his sister and headed out the door.

* * *

Fritz peddled as fast as he could to the cafè. He held onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off his head and get blown away with the wind. He came to a screeching halt, parked next to the back entrance to the bakery and café, hopped off his bike, and burst through the door panting. "Sorry I'm late Jennifer, I was...talking with my sister...and I lost track of time. But I'm here now." Smith announced as he gasped for air, trying to catch his breath.

A voice called to him. "Fritz, where have you been? You were suppose to be here an hour ago." The richest man in Manhatten whipped around to find Craig eyeing him. He was having a snack of a berry danish and a capachino latté while doing a crossword puzzle in the New York Times. He looked relaxed, more relaxed then usual.

"Oh, hey Craig, I was dealing with a personal problem. Um, you seem relaxed." Smith noticed, going off topic. The other man nodded.

"You bet, with the new baby we got, that's all Jennifers been thinking about. Not counting this mornings argument with the Schmidt's, all of her anger seems to have melted away ever since she first laid eyes on her. She seems more relaxed then me." Craig replied. "But I have a feeling that the rage may come back."

"Where is Jennifer anyway?"

"Oh, she's at home looking after Katherine. We also agreed that we should thank you for what you did, you made our lives a million times better. So thank you." Fritz smiled.

"Oh you're welcome. Your wifes got a lot of rage inside of her dosen't she?" He asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.

"Tell me something I don't already know, sometimes I wonder to myself why I married her in the first place." Craig admitted. "She's got a temper and short fuse. Whatever she wants, I have to do what I can to keep her happy. It's hard I know."

Fritz inhaled then exhaled a long sigh, "ain't that the truth?" He paused for a breif moment. "Um, I'm gonna go over to Schmidt's Soup Shop"! He called as headed tword the door. "I'll see you later." Smith waved godbye to him.

"Ok, see you later, I'm not stopping you." Craig watched as Fritz walked out the back door and head across the street before returing to his snack and crossword puzzle.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys, I've been doing some editing in the previous chapters, changing dates and names around. XD But editing has no limits. Plus, I plan on keeping this story going until I get it done. And nothing will stand in my way, except maybe the occastional writers block from time to time. XD but that's ok, I will overcome it. I'm going to get this (my first full FnaF) story finished. Ok guys see you next time. Until then R &R and keep smiling! **


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 10 Mixed Emotions**

Back at home Craig was right, Jennifer Fitzgerald had never been happier in her entire life. She was totally overjoyed and enjoying every minute with Katherine, she had even decided to stay at home today just so she could be with her new pride and joy.

"You're just sweet and cute yes you are." Jennifer had Katherine cradled in her arms feeding her lunch. The baby girl drank her milk down with out any complications. Her mother wiped her mouth dry and patted her on the back, she gave a loud burp which made the mother smile. "Good girl, even though me and Craig didn't have you ourselves, Fritz did good: he rescued you and brought you back to us and made us so happy."

The woman sat the small baby back in her basket before she went over to her sewing desk and sat down in her rocking chair. Jennifer reached over and grabbed two knitting needles. She had decided to pass the time away by knitting a blanket for her new bundle of happiness. Katherine looked up at her mother with bright eyes as she watched her knit.

* * *

Vincent had to admit, Scott did have a point. He turned to the other day guard and replied, "you're right Scott, I can't change Jeremy's additude and personality. The man looked at his oldest son out of the corner of his eye. Jeremy and friends were just sitting back watching the animatronics and splitting a pizza. "But I can punish him for all he's done to Mike." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked tword his boss.

"That's true." Hector replied. "Kids need discipline after all. Samual here follows the rules in our house don't you?" He asked looking tword his one and only son.

"Yeah I do, you and mom raised me well." The twenty year old gave a nod and a thumbs up.

Mr. FredBear paced around his diner inspecting the animatronics, he called to his newest employee. "Vincent, what were you saying about FredBear and Spring Bonnie, about these two doubling as both an animatronic and a suit?"

"Oh the doubling part means that someome can wear these specialy made creations of mine. Isn't that cool?" Hector and his family nodded yes. "I don't know what I was thinking when I designed these two, but here they are."

Samual and his dad patted Vincent on both his shoulders. "Yes, you did well Vincent, they are amazing."

Right after they said that, a thought buried its way into the mechanics head, "Jeremy could you come over here for a minute?"

The burnette in the Foxy mask dragged himself over to his dad. "Ugh what?" The boy asked as he threw his head back, clearly unintrested in what his father had to say.

"Jeremy, be a good son and take these plushies home to your brother alright?" Vincent asked handing him a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy plushie.

"Ugh, you really think that I would do something nice for him?" Vincent gave a bright smile to him. "Ok fine, god whatever, you just love making me do things for my brother just so it'll please you geez. What am I your servent?!" The room fell silent. Jeremy shook his head. "Whatever. Come on boys. March." Jeremy ordered as he took the toys from his dad. The four of them turned around and headed off for the Schmidt residence. Hector and the others looked back at their dayshift guard who just shrugged.

Scott eyed them, "I'm going to go help Michelle Vincent, see ya!" Vincent nodded his head. He had a look on his face that said "go on." With that Cawthon was out the door along with the teens.

* * *

Fritz headed back over to Schmidt's Soup Shop. This was almost a dèja vue moment as he was repeating the same thing he did yesterday except today, he wasn't accusing, he was asking. Fritz walked through the door, and over to the front counter. He took a deep breathe and calmed himself down, trying not to let his anger take control over him. "Don't let the anger get to you, just find Scott and let him explain. Then you'll feel better." Fritz told himself as his hand reached out and rang the bell. "My sister is right."

Michelle came out after serving three bowls of tomato soup with basil. Her eyes widened when she saw who was here. The woman ducked down behind the counter, blue eyes peered overtop the smooth marbletop surface. "Ahhhh! Stay away from me Fritz! I'm warning you, my husband's a mechanic who has access to a blowtorch!" Fritz straightened his bow tie and held up his hand.

"Calm yourself Michelle, I'm not here to accuse and threaten you like I did yesterday. My sister helped me and did a therapy session with me this morning. I'm just here to see Scott, now where is he if I may ask?" Fritz asked in a polite tone of voice.

Michelle was in shock, yesterday Fritz Smith was here blaming her and her husband for swiping the Fitzgeralds customers. Michelle said nothing as the guy in front of her awaited an anwser. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "He's over at FredBear's Family Diner." Just then the back door opened and Scott stepped inside."Oh never mind he's right here. Hee, hee." Michelle chuckled nervously as she motion the manager over to her. "Scott, Fritz is back here again."

Scott turned white when he saw the other gentleman, a lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow but couldn't. Fritz saw the fear and anxity in his face as he stood up. "Scott, can I see you outside?"

Scott looked tword Michelle who gave a thumbs up and mouthed, "go on and get him out of our shop." He nodded and followed his old friend out the back door.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, hey, hey what goes on people? I gotta say, juggling multiple plots in one story is like playing ten instruments at once. XD And RainbowDash-the-Hedghog, glad you caught the twenty percent cooler refrence from My Little Pony Equestria Girls. You do have an eye for that type of stuff. That's all I've got to say for this chapter, until next time R &R and keep smiling! **


	12. What He's Getting At

**Chapter 11 What He's Getting At**

Michelle stood up and brushed herself off. Her clothes covered in dust after ducking down behind the counter when she saw the Fitzgerald's manager. Since Scott and Fritz were gone, she could finally breathe in a sigh of relief. "Oh what a relief, Fritz is finally gone. He may be the richest man in Manhattan but damn, he has some anger issues. I think that's what comes with being rich and affording only the best." The woman said to herself as she looked around the shop. "And I'm talking to no one."

Outside in the allyway, flies had taken up residence around the dumpster where two weeks worth of soup and other stuff had been thrown out. Scott was shaking, he thought his legs would give out beneath him. He was not calm one liitle bit, he was sure that Fritz was gonna kill him. "So Fritz what do you want to see me out here for?" Just then he remembered what had happened yesterday and Scott jumped back. "Oh I see what you're getting at, you're here to kill me, well can I at least explain what happened between us back in 68'?!" Shouted the manger as he backed up against a wall.

"Actually Cawthon, that's the very reason why I'm here, I want you to tell me the whole story of what really happened back in high school. Start to finish don't leave a single detail out." Fritz anwsered.

Scott stopped shaking and straightened himself up. "Ok, I'd be more then happy to tell you the whole story of what really happened in back high school." He paused for a moment. "How about we discuss this over a nice spot of tea?"

Fritz nodded, "ok, I'll come, with you and you can come with me over to meet my sister. She's the one who helped me to get control of my anger. Alright?" He asked. His anwser was made when he saw Scott shake his head yes. "Well, alright, let's go." With that being said, they headed tword Central Park where the Smith siblings lived.

* * *

Jeremy was still livid about what his dad had said to him at the diner. He was grumbling to himself all the way home. A plush Foxy cluched in his arms, his steps hard on the ground as he stomped down the sidewalk. His friends were trailing right behind him holding the other three toys, "my pipsqueak, cry baby of a brother. Dad thinking he sees me as a good older brother. STUPID!" He shouted kicking a rock that hit a trashcan with a bang, causing an ally cat to scamper away. The loud clang also drew some attention from the locals, but the four teens ignored it. James, Sean, and Tyler looked tword Jeremy.

"Dude, what's wrong? You seem a little...how should I put this...a little pissed." James observed.

"No, not a little pissed, he's a lot pissed." Sean corrected.

"Well thank you for correcting me."

Tyler joined in their discussion, "Ok, I'm gonna narrow this conversation down. He's pissed, moving on now."

Jeremy whipped around and faced them, "Hey, you all wanna shut the hell up about this conversation before I make you!?" He snapped, fingers curling into a fist as teeth clenched together. The other three boys looked at one another, then back at Jeremy. They all shook their heads no. "That's better, now let's go. The only thing that's wrong is mom and dad had to have another kid!" Jeremy replied sternly.

"And what's wrong with your little brother?" Tyler asked.

"Well it's just that I never wanted Mike in the first place, but my parent's wanted another kid. Probably cause they've seen what I turned out to be. They probably figured if they had a second son they figured that he he would grow up to be nicer. And that's exactly what Mike is, he's my opposite. Now all of you pipe down." His friends nodded yes as they pressed onward.

* * *

It was quiet for the rest of the walk. Within the next five minutes they were at the Schmidt's house. Jeremy threw open the front door and stormed down the hall. Trio of friends tailing behind. Mike was still locked in his room, but at least he wasn't crying anymore. He was playing with FredBear. "Yo pipsqueak open the freaking door!" He heard his brother shout.

Mike called to him from the other side, "Sorry Jeremy but I can't! You locked it remember?!" Mike's older brother had forgotten all about that.

"Right, I forgot about that." He said sarcastically. The younger boy just rolled his eyes.

"I believe he's lying." Plush FredBear whispered.

"He is lying FredBear." Mike whispered back. Jeremy unlocked the door and Mike ran out. "I'm free." He said with joy.

"Yeah, and dad told me to give these to you, they're from the diner." Jeremy replied shoving the toys into his siblings arms before roughly shoving him to the ground.

Mike was too frightened to say thank you, ever since Michelle and Vincent had Mike, Jeremy had found it as an opportunity to have a little "fun" with him. And by fun, Jeremy meant tormet. The little boy said nothing as he picked himself up and dusted his clothes off, before retreating back to his room, four new plushies in hand.

* * *

Mr. FredBear couldn't stop himself from pacing around his diner and admiring the bots, a bright smile on his face. Hector had never been happier in his entire life ever since day one. That was the day when him and his family opened up their diner. Thanks to Vincent Schmidt's colorful, unique creations, the family eatery had never looked better. FredBear's Family Diner had started attracting more customers ever since the animatronics came in. The merchandise that the Fazbear Company had sent out for had been selling like hot cakes on a cold winters day.

Vincent turned to Hector, "I see that my creations have become a smash hit at your little family eatery?" The brunette nodded and gave a thumbs up to his guard.

"You bet Vincent, business is really booming. Just look at all the customers." Lavender and brown eyes gazed around, people were crowded around every table. Children were watching the robots perform their show and dancing along to the music that the band was playing. Vincent had to admit that he had outdone himself with all the long hours he had put into building them. "And guess what?" Mr. FredBear questioned.

"What is it Hector?" Vincent asked as he was munching on a piece of pizza.

"Well Scott already knows, but I'm not gonna tell anyone else who made these robots, but in two weeks when your second son is here, I'm gonna let you be the one to introduce them to everyone. Maybe you can even give the people a little info about them as well. Whadda say?" Vincent looked around for himself, just seeing all the applause, and the bright smiles was enough to make his heart melt. Well...that and thinking about Mikey.

How could he possibly refuse an offer like that? After thinking it through for about a minute, he spoke. "Ok Hector you've reeled me into this so I say yes. I'll do it, you've got yourself a deal sir." The other man smiled and shook his hand.

Hector smiled at Vincent, "well alright, that's really great to hear, ha, ha, ha!" The guard tilted his head to one side.

"What's with the evil laughter?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Mr. FredBear toned it down, but still continued to silently evil laugh to himself. Vincent wasn't aware of what Hector was getting at.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back all you wonderful FnaF lovers! Another new chapter, to one of my most popular fanfics in this fandom woo! And another quick note, since this is my full FnaF story, I am thinking of doing full spin offs from this story. But until that time comes however, R &R and keep smiling! **


	13. Right Now: It's Complicated

**Chapter 12 Right Now: It's Compilcated**

Mike set his four new plushies down on the floor and looked them over one by one. FredBear walked up to him, interested by the new toys. "Are those new plushies from the diner?

The ten year old nodded, "Yeah, Jeremy must have gone to the diner. But these toys must mean there's something new at the eatery. I've never even seen characters like these befrore." Mike picked up the one that resembled a fox. It wore a black eye patch overtop it's right eye. He shivered as he glanced at the stuffed animal.

Walking over to his dresser, Mike fixed a strong grip on it's head and ripped it right off, detatching it right off of his body. The youth was surprisingly strong for his age. "Mike! What on Earth are you doing?! FredBear cried. "Have you lost your mind?!" The boy shook his head no.

"No FredBear I haven't, it's just that my brother was wearing a mask that looked just this toy." He explained. FredBear then understood what Mike was doing. "Jeremy scares me, and now that he's got that mask on, I'm afraid I'm gonna get nightmares now." The youth trembled. He hid the head of the plushie behind his dresser.

"Ah the plushie reminds you of your sibling. I understand." The plush bear nodded, showing that he understood.

Jeremy walked back to the living room, his group of friends waiting for him. "Ready?" Sean asked. The teen in the Foxy mask gave a thumbs up, signaling a 'good to go.'

"So...are we going back to the diner?" James wondered. The fifteen year old placed a thumb on his chin and pondered. Jeremy decided that he had two options: One, go back to the diner so his dad could praise him for doing what he asked, or two, head off to the skate park and catch some air.

"Well given the choice of heading back to FredBear's so dad can prise me with his kindness, or go to the skate park and skate the half pipe. Guess which one I'm thinking of?" Jeremy asked the group of three.

After shuffling around on the carpet for a breif moment and looking down tword his feet, Tyler opened his mouth. "We're going back to the diner so your dad can thank you and praise you again?"

Jeremy just burst out laughing at that comment, he slapped his friend on the back, "Ha, don't make me laugh dude. I'll head back to that place possibly when pipsqueaks birthday comes around. But before that? I think I'd rather bite into brick and break my teeth." He wiped a tear from his eye as he went tword his room to retrieve his board, helmet, and padding. He came back two minutes later, "It's a complicated relationship. Let's go."

* * *

Vincent paced around the diner with a look of confusion on his face. "What was up with the evil laughter moments ago?" He pulled out a chair and sat down. 'Does he really love my'creations? Or does he hate my work and he's just saying that so he won't hurt my feelings? Ugh, this is so confusing."

A sweet voice dragged the guard out of his thoughts, "Excuse me mister?" Looking down, Vincent was staring at the face of a bright young girl. Orange hair, green eyes, freckles on both her cheeks, and a smile to brighten up the whole room. He then remembered where he had seen her before.

"Hello there, say, aren't you Mable? The girl who lives across the street from us and the Fitzgeralds?" The man asked.

Mable nodded, "Yes I am. I'm a friend of Mike's, his mother talked to my mother and we've arranged a few play dates." Vincent nodded, now he remembered Michelle telling him about her. How sweet and friendly Mable was, how she was a joy to be around.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent, Mike's dad. Mike's at home with his brother if you wanna go visit him."

The ginger nodded, "Thank you Vincent, I've heard how bad Jeremy is to him. I think seeing me would brighten his day. What do you think?" Mable asked.

"I'm sure Mike would like that, thanks Mable."

"No problem." She said. "And I love these robots around the diner."

"Why thank you. I wonder who could have the talent to create such amazing works of art." Vincent winked at the eleven year old. She let out a squeal.

"You created these?! Wow! You're amazing." Mable praised just as the guard patted her head.

"I actually made these for Mike's birthday present. His party's a little over a week away. Would you like to come?" The guard offered.

"You bet! I like Mike, he's a good person at heart. So I wouldn't miss his party for the world. But his older brother is a different story I might add."

"Yeah, Jeremy certainly is. Me and the wife always thought he would grow uo to be a better person, but I guess not. Well be off with you." Vincent walked over to the prize corner and picked up plastic toy models of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy."Oh and take these with my complement, they represent toy versions of these animatronic chracters."

"Thank you so much. See you later Vincent, it was nice meeting you." Mable waved goodbye to him and set off to surprise Mike.

* * *

Scott followed Fritz back tword his house for an explination. Fritz was peddling his bike, and his old friend kept up by jogging beside him. "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you look so good?"

The ginger happily enlightened him, "Well our family started out poor, we used to be even lower then the Schmidt's. I used to wear rags: holey, faded tee shirts, shoes with laces missing, pants that were ripped up, but I started investing and saving up money for a decade. Me and my sister Frisk are not only brother and sister, we're also the richest man and woman in all of Manhatten. We're the wealthy Smith Siblings."

"Ah, even though your life started out rough Fritz, you turned out alright. One other thing, if you're so rich, then why are riding a bike instead of taking an alternate mode of transportation?"

"Well exercising is good for you, and peddling a bike builds up the strength in your legs." The man turned a corner and headed down a sidewalk and Scott was trailing right alongside him. Fritz put the breaks on as he spotted a familer face. "Hey Sabryna." He greeted, tipping his hat.

The young, blonde smiled when she saw the man who saved her life in the ally. "Hey Fritz, good thing you spotted me, because I wanna thank you again for saving me." The woman wrapped her arms around her savior and hugged him.

Smith patted her on the back, "oh it was the least I could do for you. I just hated to see you like that. I couldn't have possibly imagined what could've happened to your little girl if you had been killed."

Scott just stood there thinking, 'sure, you have a kind heart for anybody in trouble, and yet you hold an almost two decade year old grudge against me?' Sabryna thanked Fritz again and headed off down the street.

Turning back to face his old friend, Fritz saw one of Scott's eyes twitching and his arms crossed. "You ok?"

"I'm...just...fine." The red head managed to say. His old friend took that as a good sign and started peddling again, and it wasn't long until they were at Central Park. Scott was in awe, when he saw the lifestyle that his old friend was living. "Woah, nice place."

"Yeah it is. Well come on in and my sister can start the process of her therapy."

"Alright." Fritz headed inside his house and persuaded Cawthon to follow him. Scott only hoped that things wouldn't end in some kind of horrific way.

 **A/N**

 ***blows a noise maker announcing my return* Hello hello, I know what you're thinking guys: why am I back on this story after I've tried so hard and so many times to reboot it? Over and over? XD Well Writers Pen 77 boosted my confidence. Thanks pal! :) And there's also a quote that I heard off of the Mothers Day episode of The Middle. It's a really good t.v. show, watch it if you haven't. It will totally crack you up and make you lol. :P The quote was from an insparational fridge magnet that Sue stole that said, "Think of the thing you cannot do and then do it." So powerful. I just don't wanna throw away all the hard work that I've already put into this story, or just give up on all my OC's just like that. They're near and dear to my heart. I know exactly how Scott feels about his animatronic chracters. :P And I love Mable, she's one of my favorite OC's next to Tyler Preston who I put as Phone Dude in my story called One Final Job. Ok guys until next time, R &R and keep smiling!**

 **I'm back baby! Woo! Hoo! :D And the chapter title is how I feel about this story. XD**


	14. Good People Are Ones Who Care

**Chapter 13 Good People Are Ones Who Care**

Mable looked at her new toys that Vincent had given her. "These toys are so cool. And they sure brightened my day. Now I'm off to brighten Mike's day." The ginger skipped down the sidewalk, swinging her arms.

A gruff voice made her jump. "Hey, where are you going with those toys?" Spinning around, Mable came face to face with Jeremy and his band of misfits who were headed downtown. They screeched to a halt and flipped their boards up into their hands.

"None of your business. I'm just on my way to brighten Mike's day." Mable said cheerfully. "Is he at home?" The female wondered.

"Who wants to know?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I do. I am friends with your brother after all Jeremy. And your dad invited me to come to Mike's birthday." The ginger held her smile.

Jeremy snorted at her remark, "Oh that is just like my dad, friendly to everyone. I don't even want to go to Mike's party. I could care less about him."

Mable's jaw dropped in sheer disbelief, "I am shocked Jeremy, you're suppose to be setting an example for him. I mean, you're his older brother and yet you don't even care for him?"

"Actually, you're right, I don't care for him or for you. I never wanted a brother in the first place." The brunette harshly pushed Mable to the ground, knocking the new toys out of her grasp. They clattered when they hit the cold pavement. The wind rustled and shook the trees above them, blowing the girls hair into her face and plastering leaves to it.

"She's even weaker then your brother dude." Tyler said as he took a sip of soda he had bought from the diner.

Mable, collected her figurines, picked herself up, brushed her hair back, and shook the leaves off before she steadied herself and faced the teens. "You shouldn't say that about Mike. He's a good person at heart. And apparently you guys aren't. I am off, and if you don't mind me asking again, is Mike at home?"

Jeremy inhaled and then exhaled a long sigh before saying, "Yes he's at home. Go over there and get out of my sight!" The teen snapped.

"Well, maybe I will, cause I care very much about him." The ginger tilted her head up and held it high as she walked past the group.

"Lets get out of here." James suggested.

"Right." Tyler crushed the styrofoam cup he was holding and flinged it over his shoulder, letting it blow away with the wind. Jeremy gestured with his hands to move out. Hopping onto their boards, they skated off right past the girl, leaving Mable in the dust.

Making her way over to the Schmidt's house, Mable hopped up the steps to the front porch and rang the doorbell.

FredBear's ears pricked up when he heard the sound, "Someone's at the door Mike." The little boy picked up his stuffed animal and went to investigate. Little did Mike know that his four new plushies had come to life and were following him tword the living room.

* * *

Fritz sister was in the process of writing her own novel about her therapy, she loved to emerse herself in the joy and relaxation of writing. The young woman had always dreamed of being both a psychlogist and a therapist since her older brother seemed to have some on again off again problems and some slight anger issues.

She cleared her throat and placed a new blank piece of paper in the typewriter. "Ok "Sibling Psychology" by Frisk Smith." After moving her hands around to get the blood flowing, she started on her work.

As the keys were clicking away and the bell dinging whenever she started a new line of words, Frisk seemed to travel inside of her book, the delicate process of writing wisked her away to other worlds. She was so focused and wrapped up in getting another page done that she was oblivious to the front door opening and closing. Her siblings voice pulled her from her work.

"Ahem, Frisk?"

Almost like coming out of a trance, she looked up to meet Fritz's warm green gaze. Being the younger sibling, she always looked up to him and cared about him. "Hi Fritz, how did things go with you and Scott? Did you take my advice and work things out?" Frisk asked, pushing her work aside.

The man gave a sigh and said, "well not quite, that's actually why we're here." Frisk looked at him puzzled.

"We're?" She put quotation marks around the word we're. When Fritz stepped aside and hung up his top hat, his sister was greeted with a smiling red head. She looked to Fritz. "Brother is this the guy you were telling me about?"

Her brother shook his head yes and then introduced them, "Frisk, I'd like you to meet Scott Cawthon, my old friend from middle school and high school who also manages the soup shop that's run by the Schmdit famliy. Scott, this is my younger sister Frisk Smith a.k.a "The Richest Woman in Manhattan"."

Frisk extended her hand out, "Hi there, nice to meet you Scott, I hear you and my big brother have a little history? And also one heck of a grudge?"

Scott nodded as him and Fritz took a seat. "That's right, Fritz here accused me of flaking out on him almost two decades ago before a beating, but I didn't. So he wants the full story of what really happened, I asked him 'how about discuss this over a nice spot of tea' and here we are."

"Understandable, you two wait right here, and I'll go brew the tea. When I come back, we can get to work." Frisk grabbed up her clipboard and pen, and set them down on the arm of the couch before heading tword the kitchen.

* * *

Michelle tried as hard as she could to focus on her work, but she found it to be a bit of a challenge. Her entire lower body had been trembling ever since the two managers had left. "Something wrong Michelle?"

The shop owner looked tword a table to find Steve, one of her reqular customers looking at her. Steve was a retired Civil War Veteran, but he still had some old tactics left in his brain. His eyes were calming, he could sense something was troubling the woman. Looking tword him, Michelle explained what had happened. "Well you see Fritz Smith was in here a few days ago and he accused me and my husband of stealing the Fitzgeralds customers. He almost killed me."

"Oh that's terrible. And isn't he the richest man in all of Manhatten?"

"Yes, yes he is, he's also got a short temper. And he seems to hate Scott our manager. From what I experienced a few days ago, it occurred to me that they have a little rivalry as well. And from what I heard from their argument, it occured to me that they used to friends at one time." The burnette looked around, she felt something missing. "Speaking of Scott, he isn't even here. He must still be with Fritz. I told Scott to get him out of our shop, but that was about ten minutes ago and I haven't seen him since. Ah, he's probably fine." Michelle told herself.

"Dosen't Fritz manage the bakery right across the street? The one run by Jennifer and her husband Craig?" The woman nodded.

"Exactly, but us Schmidt's and Fitzgerald's have been going at each others throats ever since we laid eyes on each other. Ever since day one." She explained.

Steve got up and went over the woman, he held out a bowl. Michelle grabbed a ladle and gave him his regular, clam chowder. "Ah classic family fued. And if you count Scott and Fritz, you've also got a pair of frenemies. This happens a lot Michelle, people's lives change when you've been in New York for a while. This bustling city will even change some peoples lives in less than one day, but don't discourage yourself. Just push the Fitzgeralds and Fritz out of your mind and focus on your duty and your job as a shop owner. I come in here everyday when the shop is open, and if anyone accuses you or threatens you, just let me know and I'll take care of it. Alright?"

Michelle Schmidt knew that he was right. After regaining her smile she said, "Thank you Steve, that means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, if you need someone to talk to, besides your husband, just look for me. I'm also in the phone book." He winked and then returned to his soup. Michelle went back to the storage room with a smile on her face. She started unpacking boxes of nonperishale ingrediants that were delivered this morning. Since Vinny was at his new job and Scott took off with Fritz, the woman was left to do it all.

Aside from that, Michelle was glad to know that one of her customers cared enough to be concerned for her safety and well being. With that reassuring thought in mind, she continued to carry out her duties with a smile.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, hey people of Earth, Alternate Universes, and haunted Pizzaria's. XD I'm back for more. I'm sure plently of you have probably noticed that I've changed and remade the summary to this tragic tale. I just decided to give it a little tweaking and this time, I think I've got a real winner. :) Also, big thanks and shout out to Writers Pen 77, I couldn't have gotten back into the swing of this story without him, so thank you. I also like your suggestion of making the other plushies come alive. Mike is in for a surprise when he finds out what happened to his new toys. *winks* Ok guys, another chapter done and done.**

 **I'm gonna go find me a co host. It's starting to get lonely doing these authors note all by myself. XD**

 **And I don't know what I was thinking when I made Fritz the richest man in Manhatten. I've no idea where that idea even came from. That and also me shipping Scott and Fritz together. Crack pairing! Woo! XD Until next time, R &R and keep smiling!**


	15. Concerns and Commercials

**Chapter 14 Concerns and Commercials**

After serving four orders of tea and crumpets, Craig decided to take the rest of the afternoon off and go back home to check in on his wife. There was a smile on his face as he drove down the street. "Ah, what a lovely day, the sun shining, the wife's happy, and I haven't been yelled at by her in days. My life couldn't be better." Craig liked it much better when he wasn't the one getting yelled at by his demanding wife who was touchy on quite a lot of things. If Jennifer wasn't happy then nobody was happy.

When Craig got home, he entered the house and went straight to find his wife. Jennifer was sitting in her rocking chair with two knitting needles and various balls of multicolored yarn. Looking up when she heard the carpet squeak, she was greeted by Craig. She smiled. "Hi honey, how was work?"

The mans smile faded, "fine, but I haven't seen our manager in hours ever since he said he was going over to the Schmidt's soup shop. Fritz hasn't been back since, and he left at about 2:00." Looking at the clock, it read 4:00. "It's 4:00 now."

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine. I'm not worried, he's a rich man and he can take care of himself." Jennifer assured. "Would you like me to make you anything, a sandwich perhaps?"

Craig was quite impressed to see his wife so relaxed. "No thank you. How's Katherine? And what up with the knitting needles?"

"Our daughter's fine, and I'm busy knitting blankets and cozies for her. Don't want our little bundle of joy to freeze to death do we?" Jennifer asked.

"No mam. You're really taking this whole being a mother thing pretty well, aren't you?" Craig wondered, sitting down in his easy chair across from the wife.

"Yes, yes I am. Did you remember to thank Fritz when you saw him?"

"Of course I did Jen, I took care of it for you like we agreed. And I've got to say, you are an excellent knitter."

"Thank you. Our lives couldn't be better thanks to Fritz, it's a good thing he's our manager." Jennifer said, not taking her eyes off of her needles and yarn.

"Yes, we hired the right person. And you know, I will take that sandwhich since you're in such a good mood."

Setting her knitting aside, Jennifer got up and headed for the kitchen.

Craig just laid back and basked in his wife's good mood. Right now, he could get used to all of this.

* * *

As Vincent was kicking back in a chair relaxing, he just couldn't beleive how sucessful his animatronics had become. The merchandise was selling like there was no tomorrow. The kids and parents seemed to really enjoy them. Vincent only wished that Mikes birthday would come quicker, but since he had no control over the time, that made it a little impossible.

Despite the wait however, man couldn't have been happier. Getting up out of his chair, Vincent went to see his boss. Hector's ears pricked up when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. Vincent opened the door and stepped inside. "Ah Vincent, come on in. Have a seat. Vincent closed the door behind him and did just that. "I gotta tell you, people are loving your work. We're definately selling more twice the food and merchandise this way."

"I've noticed that. Things are going good."

"Yeah, and the company has uploaded a new commercial for pur diner." Hector said cheerfully. He grabbed up his computer, sat it in front of Vincent and then clicked on a video. "Take a look, I think you'll like what me and the company have done."

Vincent nodded and watched the laptop. Hector appeared on screen, "Are you parents tired of cooking and trying to feed a picky kid? Wanna blow off some steam?"

"Yes, yes I do." A woman said. She looked tired and overworked. Her kid pushed a bowl of soup over onto the floor.

"Are you looking for a family friendly place that offers fun, food, and something for the whole family to enjoy?" She nodded. "Well come on down to FredBear's Family Diner. We've got fun, games, and excellent food all in one convenient place, and we've added in singing and dancing animatronic robots into the mix as well. So stop by and spend a day with us. We promise you that your visit here will be a life changing experience." Mr. FredBear winked.

"So what do you think Vincent? Pretty good commercial if I do say so myself, and the fact that we created it a few days ago."

"Wow. That's really..." The guard trailed off as he couldn't find any words to descirbe it. Hector raised an eyebrow curiously as he closed his laptop.

"Speechless are we? I figured you would be, I think me and the company did an excellent job. Now why don't you get back to work Vincent? Don't want you to fall behind on your job of keeping the kids away from the animatronics."

"Yes sir!" With a smile, Vincent hopped up, bounced out of the office, and back out to the main dining area.

* * *

The plushies became lifeless and fell over when Mike opened the door and poked his head out. He was relived that it was Mable and not Jeremy. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi Mable." Mike greeted. "Good thing it's you and not Jeremy playing a prank on me." The boy breathed in a sigh of releif. "Come on in."

As she entered the house and closed the door, Mable's eyes looked off in another direction, "Yeah about your brother..." She started to say.

"Oh no, you saw him on your way over here didn't you?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I ran into him and his friends." She entered and sat her toys down. "Jeremy told me that he could care less about you. He said that he didn't even want a brother to begin with." Mable explained.

Turning around, Mike found his new plushies in a pile on the floor. 'Hm, how did you guys get there?' He shrugged, picked them up, and sat them on the couch before speaking. "Yeah, that's Jeremy for you: doesn't care about his own flesh and blood little brother: he torments me, calls me names, hurts me, both physically and mentally. It's rough I know."

"I bet." Mable looked at him with understanding eyes.

"But my parents said that they would handle him, so I've got nothing to worry about. I do also beleive that Jeremy cares about me, he just dosen't bother to show or tell anyone." Blue eyes focused in on the figurines his friend had brought over. "Hey, where'd you get the toys from?" Mike asked.

The girl had forgotten about that, "Oh I got these from FredBear's Family Diner. That place is looking amazing now. Speaking of that place I ran into your dad, and I..." Mable stopped swiftly and didn't finish her response. She had remembered that Vincent had built them for Mike's birthday, and she was almost positive that he wouldn't want her to spoil Mike's surprise. So Mable simply said, "Well, your dad invited me to your birthday."

The ten year olds eyes lit up when that good news was revealed. Looking at his friend, Mike smiled and said, "yay, at least I'll have someone other then my brother and his horrible friends to talk to."

The ginger just responed with a nod and held her smile, "Very true."

 **A/N**

 **Hello. Hello Hello...Hello and welcome back to my story. XD Ha! Quoting Phone Guy. Too funny. *Holds up a knife and smirks* IT'S ME! I was also Vincent for Halloween. It took a while to collect everything for the outfit, but it was so worth it in the end. XD But enough about that. This story is coming along so well. Why was I ever deciding on weather or not to keep it going or quit it for good? :P As for this chapter, not much. Also not much to say other then the fact that in the next chapter I start the thearapy session with Frisk, Fritz, and Scott to mend a broken friendship and end an ancient grudge. XD So boys and girls, until next time R &R and keep smiling!**


	16. We're All Friends Here Right?

**Chapter 15 We're All Friends Here, Right?**

"So...what brings you by Mable?" Mike asked.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and figured I'd pop in and brighten up your day. I just hate seeing the horrible way that your own brother treats you. Plus your dad told me you were home. He also thought that you could use a friend to talk to." The ginger smiled and hauled herself up onto the couch, Mike joined her.

"It's a good thing both you and my dad care enough to see what I'm enduring. I thought having a sibling would be the best thing in the whole world. I guess I was wrong."

FredBear lifted his head and looked at the other plush toys. He led them to back to Mikes room. When they got there, they looked to the yellow bear, baffled as they scratched their heads. Waving his arms around, a mysterious light emitted from FredBear's hands. It spread out and encased Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

After the light vanished, Freddy looked around confused. "What happened?" He asked.

"Freddy, oh my gosh, you can talk!" Chica exclaimed. "Ah, so can I." The chicken squealed happily.

"Same here." Bonnie replied. "But our little friend over there. He's uh..." The brown bear pointed to a certain pirate fox.

The four plushies looked at Foxy who was walking around with his head torn off. Foxy walked over to the golden bear and tapped his shoulder. He gestured with his arms that he had no head anymore. FredBear walked over and pulled his head out from behind Mike's dresser and sat it back on his body.

"Poor Foxy, I can't belive Mike did that to him. Our fellow friend." Chica said sadly. She watched as FredBear worked his magic and reattached plush Foxy's head.

"Thank ye FredBear." Foxy praised as he turned his head from side to side to make sure it was staying in place. "You did a good job lad."

"No problem. I got the power to talk a long time ago, and now I transfered some of that power into you guys." FredBear was then given a big hug by the other plushies. "You're welcome. Let's head back out to Mike." He suggested before he started walking. Freddy and the others nodded and followed through.

* * *

Frisk came back into the living room with a tray in her hands. On it sat a tea pot, three cups, saucers, spoons, some sugar and some cream. She set them down on the coffee table and slunk back into her chair, recollecting her clipboard along the way. "Are you sure about this?" Scott wondered, looking tword Fritz. "Do you really beleive that your sister can help us out?"

Fritz just smiled, "Don't worry, my sister dreams to be a therapist. She says I have some on again, off again problems and some slight anger issues."

"Excuse me, slight anger issues? You almost hit me with a can of soup and shot me dead yesterday!" Scott protested.

Frisk's eyes widened when she heard that. "Fritz, control your anger please! The girl begged.

Fritz took a deep breath and got control over himself. He then reached for his cup of tea and took a sip. "Well I'm sorry. But if you went through what I did dear sister, I'm sure you would feel the same way too. And is this raspberry tea with honey?" Frisk nodded. "You make a good cup of tea sis." The younger of the two smiled.

"Why did all this start you two? Tell me about this nineteen year old grudge. What happened to drive you two apart?" Frisk clicked her pen, ready to start writing.

Scott laid back flat on the couch and Fritz joined him. "Well your brother here thinks I flaked out on him before a beating in high school."

"You did flake out on me, you flaker." The ginger accused. Fritz was ready to strangle the red head, but stopped himself from doing so.

"That's not true. Frances, don't you remember that the last time we were dealing with a bully is when we first met?" The clueless look on the other mans face told it all. It had been almost two decades after all. "It was only your first day at West Point and you had gotten your lunch money stolen by Benny?"

Frisk started writing this down, after she did, she looked to her sibling, "Frances?" She then looked tword Scott.

"Frances was my old name that mom and dad gave me. It was way before you came along dear sister." Fritz soon started to recall that event. "Scott, I do remember. It was back when I was twelve, I had transferred from my old school and was the newbie seventh grader at West Point. Benny tripped me and then stole my five dollar bill. I remember that I was too frightened to do anything, but I did make the effort to try and retrieve it myself, but I couldn't jump that high. It was out of my grasp. Benny then called me a wimp and shoved me to the ground."

"Right, and I was on my way to Language Arts when I saw you over in the corner shaking like a nervous nester. Benny was creeping tword you like he was ready to finish you off. I just couldn't leave you like that. The other students didn't make an effort to rescue you, but I wasn't like everyone else."

"So you saved my brother from a beating?" Frisk wondered. Scott nodded. "That's good. Fritz also said you flaked out on him in high school, is that also true?"

"No it's not. I had somewhere to go." He looked tword the other man. "I would never flake out or abandonded you. Also, I could have been late to my meetng that i had with my counsler, because in truth, I really didn't care about it." Scott admitted.

Fritz looked at Scott with concerned eyes. "Then what did you care about?"

His old friend looked him right in the eyes and said, "You." Both Frisk and her brothers eyes widened with shock. Frisk wrote that down in a flash, now the girl was really curious as to where this story was heading.

* * *

Downtown in the skatepark, Jeremy and friends were having the time of their lives. Tyler was skating the half pipe, Jeremy was practicing his grinding to perfect it, and Sean and James were taking it easy and watching the other two. "Best day ever! The diner gets a major change and Mable's looking after my brother. Could this day get any better?"

"I don't think it could dude, this is truly amazing!" Tyler called over. "But Jeremy!"

"Yeah? What is it?" The brunette asked skating over tword him.

"I know that you said you didn't want to go back to FredBears until your brothers birthday came around, but don't you think we should at least head back to there and tell your dad that you did what he asked?"

As much as Jeremy hated to admit it, he knew that Tyler was right. He threw his head back and groaned. "Oh...alright, you win. We go back to diner, I say I did what he told me to and then we head out."

"Fine with me dude, I knew you'd see things my way." The other two nodded and the four of them set off back tword the diner, doing a few tricks on their boards along the way. Which caught the attention of a few people, who automactically ignored them all. Within mere moments, they were back at FredBears. They left their boards and helmets outside and walked through the doors.

Vincent immideatly recognized the group of four boys. "Jeremy, you're back. Did you..."

"Do what you asked of me and take the plush animals home to pipsqueak? Yes, I did just that. Happy?"

"I am, and a little less snark would also be helpful." The man managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Was Jeremy's only response. As his friends headed over to watch the FredBear and Spring Bonnie, Jeremy glanced over tword Foxy who was singing songs from the high seas. As the boy turned his head ever so slightly, to where he couldn't see his dad out of the corner of his eye, Vincent curled one hand into a fist and raised it above his oldest son. There was a deranged look in his fire filled eyes. The devil and angel appeared on his shoulders.

"Do it Vincent, hit him. You know Jeremy deserves it." The devil persuaded.

"Normally, I would be against his suggestion, but your oldest son is just asking for you to hit him. Hello, the additude, the snark, his personality and his mistreatment tword his own brother. You don't need any more examples than that, just do it. Clobber him upside the head. Knock some freaking sense into him and maybe he'll learn." The angle urged, he was all in with the devils plan. Both the angel and devil looked at Vincent and smirked. The guard thought it over in his head, and pretty soon he had the same evil expression as they did.

 **A/N**

 **Sup guys. Chapter 15 done and done. Holy crap, now the other plushies can talk and walk? What?! XD Thank Writers Pen 77 for that brilliant idea. And also, big news: today is the one year anniversary of when this story was posted! *fangirl screams and fires Pinkie Pies party cannon* Who's Vincent going to listen to: the devil or the angel? And what's next to come with our frenemy therapy session? Stay tuned to find out. As for FnaF 4, Nightmare still frightens me, but I've come to a realization. I think it's actually his death screen is what frightens me about him. Because I found a Nightmare plushie which (in my own opinion) is both cute and terrifying at the same time. Once you get past all the teeth and the red eyes, he's quite adorable actually. Why on Earth am I saying that about Nightmare? XD Alright guys, I've got nothing else more to say except that maybe I'll get the thearpy session done in chapter 16. So until the next update, R &R and keep smiling! **

**And also I think I might change the title of this story but I'm not 100% sure yet. :P**


	17. Let The Truth Be Told

**Chapter 16 Let The Truth Be Told**

Vincent looked back and forth from the devil and the angel. All three of them held their smirks. The man knew that he was fed up with his oldest sons ignorance. Just as he was about to let Jeremy have it, Jeremy turned around and looked up at his father with a look on his face that was a combination of concern and confusion. He asked, "What are you doing dad?" The devil and angel vanished.

Vincent had to drum up a lie and fast, "um, nothing, it's just that I thought I saw a spider on your head. I was wrong. There's nothing there." He chuckled nervously as he lowered his hand. Looking over tword the Show Stage, Vincent simply said, "I'm gonna go and inspect the robots. Carry on with whatever it is you're doing." The guard then sprinted off.

As soon as he got there, the devil and angel reappeared. "Vincent, I am surprised at you." The angel replied.

"I am too, I thought you were going to let him have it. I mean we both persuaded you and talked you into doing it and then you don't do it? What is the hell is the matter with you?! Most people wouldn't agree with me, but you did!" The devil snapped, raising his pitchfork above his head, ready to take a stab at the man.

Vincent looked back and forth at them both with compassionate eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just that Jeremy asked what I was doing, and I didn't want to let him know that I was going to hit him. But, I'm fairly sure that I'll do it eventually ." He responded as truthfully as he possibly could.

Narrowing their eyes, the devil and angel said, "Well, alright, but just remember: we'll be in touch." Both of the fantasy creatures nodded at the man and then disappeared once again.

Jeremy walked back and regrouped with his friends. The three of them could sense an idea was brewing in their friends brain, cause he always had a certain look on his face whenever he was thinking of an idea. Following behind, they walked over to Vincent, "Hey dad?"

"Yes son, what is it?"

"You know I was just thinking, instead of waiting until the twelfth, why don't I bring Mike over here and show him the diner? You know since he's never been here before?" The guard was shocked to be hearing a question like that from Jeremy.

Vincent stood their gaping at him with his mouth hanging wide open and his lavender eyes wide. Finally he slapped himself across the face and snapped himself back to reality. He replied with, "Well, I think that's a wonderful idea, but don't you think about spoiling his present. When he's here on his actual birthday, I'm gonna introduce it to him and everyone else."

"Relax dad, I don't even care about his present, so how could I spoil anything? Besides you said it yourself that you weren't going to tell me what it was. Remember? Hello, how could I spoil anything when I don't know anything?" Jeremy asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right, and also, what's with the sudden change in your additude?"

"I don't know. Mom did say she wanted me to be nicer to him. She also expected my additude to change by the time the party comes around. If it didn't change she said she would ground me for a long time."

Vincent couldn't argue there, "I see, well I can't argue with the wife."

"So I may as well do what she says. Come boys, back to my house we go. Bye dad, see you at home, if not sooner." With that Jeremy waved goodbye to everyone and set off out the doors. James, Tyler and Sean following behind.

"Dude, Jeremy, did you really mean all that?" Sean asked surprised, buckling his helmet up and hopping on his board. After they were geared up, they started off.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder but still kept one eye trained on the sidewalk in front of them, "Did I mean all that? Heck no! You know me guys. Snarkish and sarcastic."

"That's the Jeremy we know." James replied, breathing in a sigh of releif.

"True dat." Tyler said.

The four boys made it back to where they started and walked inside, scilently closing the door behind them. Jeremy gave them the signal to be quiet. Mike and Mable were focused on a cartoon on the t.v. Their toys from the diner were on one side of the couch, and Mable and Mike on the other. FredBear and the rest of the plush toys just laid together in a pile.

Sneaking up behind them, Jeremy just stood there, looming over the two, he tapped the ginger on her shoulder and waited. Mable gasped, she got the sense that something was wrong. "Mike." She whispered.

"Something wrong Mable?" He whispered back. The two of them looked up above them only to meet Mike's brother. Blue eyes locked onto them with a gaze powerful enough to peirce right through them.

"Ahhhh!" They rolled off the seat onto the floor gasping for breath. Both Mike and Mable felt as if they had just had a heart attack.

"Oh that's what he was getting at." Sean said, now fully understanding.

Mike picked himself up and helped Mable before they both faced the older boys. "Not funny Jeremy!" He snapped. "I'm telling mom and dad when they get home!"

"Come on pipsqueak, let's go, you to Mable." The teen ordered.

"Where are we going?" The confused youths asked.

"We're going to the diner, now move it." Jeremy grabbed them by their wrists and drug them off. His friends just kept quiet and followed along.

* * *

Scilence draped over the Smith siblings and Scott like a velvet curtain. Fritz stayed silent along with his sister who's mouth was hanging wide open. Scott just laid there, twiddling his fingers and thinking in his mind how his old friend would react to that shocking news. Finally, Fritz spoke. "Really Scott, you only cared about me?" He sat up along with his old companion.

"Yes, I mean, nobody else cared about you to help you out. I figured I'd save you, since nobody else was going to even try and make an effort to. I'm not the kind of person who stands by and watches others suffer. Especially since nobody else befriended you on your first day. I would never flake out or leave you to get hurt. I hate watching others suffer."

Tears started to form in Fritz's eyes, pretty soon here come the waterworks."Scott...I..." He didn't even finish his response, instead, Fritz wrapped his arms around the red head and started sobbing on his old friends shoulder. Scott just patted him on the back and comforted him.

"There, there it's alright, and since I've got you in this position, there's something I've wanted to tell you ever since we met."

Frisk closed her mouth and shook her head before pouring herself another cup of tea, only to find the pot empty."Oh geez, we're out of tea, I'm gonna go make some more, don't leave you two." She excused herself and went back to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

Fritz didn't even notice his sibling left, he was more intrested by what his old friend was saying. Pulling back, he looked into a second set of emerald eyes, "Ok, what do you want to tell me Scott?"

"You don't wanna wait till your sister gets back?" The ginger shook his head no as he wiped away the tears.

"No, just spit it out Scott, what is you're trying to say here?"

Scott thought very carefully about how he was going to say this, before finally deciding to just break the ice. "Ok, I'm not gonna sugercoat this, I'm just going to say it. Fritz, I love you. I've loved you ever since we met."

Even though she was in the kitchen, Frisk overheard their conversation, she snuck over to the door and listened in. 'Didn't see that coming' The girl thought.

Fritz's eyes widened with shock, a warm blush came over him, he never expected to hear that from his old friend. "Really, you love me, do you really mean that, or are you just saying that?"

"Yes, I really mean it. I'm not lying. I mean would anyone lie when they said 'I love you?' Smith shook his head no. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same about me. You were just so greatful to me after I saved you from Benny. Look when I held you in my arms for the first time, comforting you after I saved you, I knew that you needed me right by your side. I never should have left you."

Fritz rested his head on Scott's shoulder and whimpered softly, "I thought I had everything when I became rich, but the one thing I'm missing in my life...is you. Because of that misunderstanding back in high school, I've been unable to think of anything else except finding you and seeking revenge." He broke down in tears again. I'm so sorry for trying to kill you!" Scott simply smiled and patted his head, running his hands through curly, ginger hair just as he did nineteen years ago.

"Fritz, it's alright. I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you, and I know that you love me too much to keep holding this grudge against me. Right?"

"R-right." Smith managed to say through choked tears.

Pretty soon, Scott thought of something. Something that involved seeking revenge. "Come on Fritz, let's go."

"Go where?" The ginger asked.

"I know how I can make this grudge go away permenatly." He got up off the couch and stood up, holding out a hand for his old companion. "Come on, we have an old enemy to track down."

Fritz complied and followed behind Scott, "Bye dear sister." Getting only halfway to the door, Frisk called him to the kitchen.

"Hold it big brother, can I see you for a moment?" Her sibling came into the room, a look of confusion on his face. "Did I just hear those three little words, "I love you?" The older of the two nodded."Alright, just double checking, I hold nothing against it. Be off with you now." She waved goodbye. Fritz nodded and went to retreive his bike from beside the door.

"Ready?"

"All ready to go, so let's set off."

"Away we go." Scott gestured down the street. "Come on." He started walking and Fritz simply peddled behind, wondering where they were headed.

* * *

Jennifer came back into the living room with a sandwhich and a glass of milk for her husband, "Here you go Craig, enjoy!" She chirped, setting the plate on a table.

"You seem so much more relaxed than normal ever since you set eyes on our new daughter. And when you're happy then I'm happy. And to be one hundred percent honest with you Jen, I'm just the tiniest bit scared of you when you're angry and mad. No offense." When came to honesty, Craig Fitzgerald could not lie, or sugercoat anything. He was a truthful, and trusting man.

The wife just glanced up at him. "No offense taken." She pulled out a chair, and took her place at the table across from Craig.

"Yeah, I just like it so much more when you're not yelling at me and swatting tea out of my hands. As I was telling Fritz today, sometimes I wonder why I married you in the first place?" The man tried to recall why he made that descision, but nothing came to him. Craig just simply ate his food with no complaints.

Concern was written all over the wife's face. Jennifer raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really Craig, you wonder why you married me in the first place? Was it my personality, my good looks, what was it?" Her husband froze, he knew very well that Jennifer was a very sensitive and delicate woman, one wrong move and she would probably break his arm, she hated lying.

Gathering his thoughts together and clearing his throat, Craig spoke, "Well, it was your beauty and, um...your...ok scratch that, it was just your good looks, which is the same thing as your beauty." He gave his own honest to goodness opinion.

"Well you did marry a good looking woman, namely me. Thank you for your honesty."

Her husband smiled and looked at their daughter, "No problem." Wiping his mouth and scooting his chair back, Craig walked over and picked up the baby girl, he had never really gotten a good look at her since Fritz brought her over. "Katherine is really adorable, I'm so glad Fritz found her and gave her to us. I think it was destined to be, since we've never been able to have kids before." He enveloped her in a hug.

"You got that right. Our lives are a million times better." Jennifer said with joy.

"For sure, and I'm gonna go remake that tea that I tried to offer you yesterday. Remember, the one you swatted out of my hands?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah sorry about that, I was just mad and wondering about Fritz that's all. So yes. Tea me." Craig handed the baby girl back to her mother and went to boil the water, breathing in a long sigh of happiness as he went.

 **A/N**

 **Howdy Doody fellow fanfic and FnaF lovers. :P IT'S ME! I'm back again. I'll give anyone a cookie if you can guess which show on Disney XD Howdy Doody comes from and who said it first. ;) Also I changed the title of the entire story XD I'm also thinking of making this tale into a possible trilogy. (Which will probably look something like this: Requiem For a Fractured Family/Requiem For My Son/Requiem For the Young. Yes I'm gonna retitle this tale.) The one thing I have on my bucket list is to write a trilogy, but I'm not sure about doing it with this tale yet. I tried once to collab with Felicty the Pirate, but then I deleted it, I couldn't do it. Also I just didn't want to throw away all the work that I've already put into this tale XD I also said that I was going to get the therapy session done in this chapter and I did. Thearapy done, crack pairing time! WOO! :P**

 **This chapter alone had so many curve balls and the chapter title itself was inspired by the lyrics to the song Off the Ground by The Record Company. Also, everytime I think of my pairing and flashback withScott and Fritz from chapter 4 Welcome to the Family, I always think of the song Come With Me Now by the Kongos. One other thing, Jeremy's attitude is the same as Axl Heck's from The Middle. And Jennifer and Craig's personalities are the same as Jessie and James from Team Rocket from Pokemon. Alright guys, longest authors note. R &R and keep smiling!**


	18. Onward and Upward

**Chapter 17 Onward and Upward**

Mike and Mable struggled to break free from Jeremy's grip he had on them. It was no use: they were stuck. The soles of their shoes were being worn down as they were dragged down the sidewalk, and the vice grip that the older brother had on his sibling and friends wrists was enough to make a few bones crack. "Jeremy, you cannot legally drag us to the diner against our will!" The girl yelled. "I'm pretty sure this qualifies as a kidnapping!"

"Can it Mable. Mike I told dad that instead of waiting until your birthday came around, I decided to bring you to FredBear's and show you the diner. Just so you can get an idea of where your party's being held. And also becuase you've never been there before."

The younger brother said nothing for a breif moment before speaking. "Yay! I knew you were a good person and that you cared about me." Jeremy just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm only doing this for mom so that she doesn't punish me for my attitude and behavior. She said she expected it to change by the time your birthday came around."

Mikes smile vanished and turned back into a frown, "awww, and here I actually beleived that you cared about me!" He wined.

"Jeremy, could maybe try to care about him?" Mabel asked.

"Why would you even ask a queston such as that one?" Jeremy asked. "Cause I'm pretty sure we all know the anwser to it."

"Don't even try Mable." Mike told her. "There is no changing his mind." The boys eyes widened when he saw FredBears. He looked up at his brother.

"Well, here we are small fry. Welcome to FredBears Family Diner."

"Ah so this is where daddy works. Yay." The little boy was dragged inside along with Mable. Blue eyes lit up when he saw his father. As soon as his older brother released his wrist, Mike sprinted over to his dad and hugged his legs, crying." Daddy!"

Vincent looked down and gave a warm smile to his youngest and then to the girl who he winked at. Mable knew what that meant. She wasn't about to spoil the surprise. She simply kept her mouth closed and gave a thumbs up. "Why hello Mike. Mable." He glared at his oldest. "Jeremy."

"Hello again Mr. Schmidt." Sean greeted.

"Sean, please! Not now!" Jeremy snapped. Sean gave a nod and went over to FredBear and Spring Bonnie.

"Vincent, you need to do something with him. He is out of control." Mable commented.

"Why?" The guard tilted his head. "Son, what did you do this time?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, I did nothing." Jeremy protested, holding up his hands.

The younger brother looked up at his dad before turning his gaze onto his brother. "Liar, you dragged me and Mable here against our will!" Mike blurted out. "We didn't want to go dad!" Hector, who had been listening to their conversation from his office, stepped up to them.

"Vincent?"

"Oh, hi Mr. FredBear. I take it you were listening?"

Hector nodded. "Yes I heard it all." He looked to Mike who had retreated behind his dad. His head peeking around to look up at him. "Vincent, would this, by any chance be Mike? Your other son?"

Vincent smiled. "Correct. Hector, this is Mike Schmidt. Mike, this is Mr. FredBear my boss." He gently grabbed Mike's shoulders and coaxed him out. "Don't be shy, say hello."

"Hello." The boy gave a nervous wave, before retreating back behind his dad.

"He's a little shy at first, but once you get to know him, he's a joy to be around." The guard remarked.

"Aw, he's adorable Vincent." Samual commented.

Felicity nodded, "Agreed." The wife and son, took one more look at him before heading off to clean up for the day.

* * *

As Michelle kept focused on her work, the worry about Fritz killing her left her body. Steve was right, the woman just needed to focus on her job. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the old veteran eyeing her. He simply smiled and winked. Michelle mouthed the words "thank you for the talk" and Steve reciprocated with a nod.

As the day drew to a close, the woman was lucky that he was still there as her shift ended. "You feeling better Michelle?"

The woman nodded, a bright smile on her face. "I feel so much better, and you were completly right, I just needed to get my mind off of those nonimportant thoughts and focus on my main objective as a shop manager. In fact I'm going head straight home, right now and relax." Michelle said with a total look of confidence sparkling in her bright blue eyes. The old vetrean stood up and followed her out the door. She took her key and locked up the shop, before setting off. She waved goodbye to him.

"I'm glad our little talk helped, see you later." Steve smiled as he watched the burnette skitter down the street. It was a nice drive home, but it didn't stay that way for long. Entering the house, the woman was greeted with scilence:

No yelling, no t.v running, not even the sound of Mike and his brother...

Just dead scilence. Dropping her purse to the floor, she ran through the whole house in search of somebody, anybody. But she found nobody. Not a soul in sight. Panicking, Michelle made a bee line for the phone, snatched it up, and dialed up her husband.

"Hello?" Vincent greeted.

"Vinny!" The guard almost threw his phone to the ground. The wifes high pitched scream practically cost Vincent the hearing in his right ear.

"Michelle, whatever is the matter dear, is Fritz threating you again?" He wondered. "I swear, that guy is going to pay." Vincent sat down in a chair and held the phone out a little ways as to not get his eardrums shattered into pieces.

"It's worse than that! Mike and Jeremy aren't at home. They're gone!"

Vincent chuckled. "Oh is that all?"

Michelle was shocked to hear the calm lining within the mans voice. "Vinny are you not hearing what I'm saying to you?! Our sons are gone! How are you not more concerned about this?!"

"I'm not worried about where our boys are, because they're right here. Jeremy brought Mike over to the diner himself. And also Mable's here too. Say hi guys." Vincent held out the phone.

"Greetings Mrs. Schmidt, Vincent sent me over to your guys house to cheer up Mike. I really enjoy our time together."

The woman began to calm down much more after hearing that reassuring statement. "That's wonderful to hear, thanks Mable."

"Hi mommy!" Mike greeted.

"See mother, I'm being nice to my brother. Happy?"

"Really Jeremy, you brought your own brother to FredBears by yourself? You? Well I am impressed and also quite happy. I'll see you and Mike both when you guys get back. Could you hand me back to daddy please?"

"Sure. See you later mom. Here you go dad."

Vincent wrapped up the call, "Alright Michelle, if your done with the panicing, we'll see you when we get home."

"Alright, I feel much better. See you guys soon." With that, the call ended.

Turning to Hector, the three of them said goodbye. "Bye guys, it was nice meeting your other son Vincent."

"Oh, you'll see him again in no time. Come on Mike, Jeremy. Mable, you want a lift home as well?"

"Sure thanks Vincent. I'd appreciate it. And I also left my toys that you gave me back at your house, would you mind if I popped in real quick and grabbed them?"

"Not at all." With that, the girl followed the trio of boys out to the car.

"See you tomorrow Jeremy." Tyler said as him, Sean and James hopped onto their wheels and boarded down the street in the opposite direction.

"Bye guys." Jeremy waved goodbye to them and hopped in beside Mike. Mable had hopped into the front seat next to Vincent. Vincent then started up the engine and took off in the directon of home.

* * *

Fritz's curiosity as to where him and Scott were headed, was killing the cat as the two proceeded downtown. "Scott, when you said 'we have an old enemy to track down', what did you mean by that?"

"Well, the only reason you're holding this grudge against me is because I didn't rescue you from Dennis."

"But you did save me from Benny."

"Right, and to make this nineteen year old misunderstanding leave for good, I was thinking that we track Dennis down and get a little payback for what he did to you all those years ago. What do you say about that, hm?"

"What kind payback do you have in mind?" Fritz wondered. The red head's eyes narrowed and a smirk played about his lips as he pulled a slingshot from his back pocket and picked up a rock. Fritz's eyes widened at that. "Oh, I see what you mean now, but wait a minute, Scott, do you even know where we're going to find him? I mean, he graduated high school a long time ago. Where do we even start looking?"

Scott hadn't even considered that. He stopped suddenly and facepalmed himself in the forehead. "Oh damnit. You're right. I guess I didn't think this all the way through." Giving a sigh, he shoved the weapon and rock back into his pocket, plopped down, and sat on the sidewalk. Fritz put the brakes on, leaned his bike up against a telephone post, and joined him. "Luckily we've got plenty of time and nothing else better to do."

"You got that right." Fritz twiddled his fingers together, "Hey Scott?"

"Yeah? Something troubling you Fritz? Is this about hunting down the same person who inflicted a world of hurt upon you?"

"No, nothing like that, I'm just curious to know, how much do you really love me?"

"Hm. I thought you'd never ask that. You're really curious to know?" He draped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Fritz noddded. "I am." Scott moved one hand up, draped it across the back of his neck and pulled him in until their lips met.

Green eyes widened in shock. He moved his hands up to Scotts shoulders in an attempt to push him away. But, pretty soon, he melted into it and didn't try to resist, Fritz wrapped his arms around the other mans neck and tilted his head back. He let his eyes slip shut and kissed him back. It felt like time had shifted only to focus this one moment. Scott then pulled back, leaving Fritz to ponder what had just happened.

"Scott, did you just..." Fritz started to say.

"Yup, that's how much I love you, and you kissed me back if I'm not mistaken."

A blush flooded his cheeks. "I did, and I'm flattered, really I am that you've felt this way about me for the longest time. And you were right when you said, 'seriously Fritz, that was nineteen years ago I cannot beleive you're still holding a grudge against me, just because I didn't help you to avoid a pounding by Dennis doesn't mean you have the right to shoot and take your anger out on me.' You were right. I pondered that last night."

"Oh, now that I'm hearing that again, I didn't actually know that you were holding a grudge against me." The red head gave a nervous chuckle at that and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, I figured out a way to find Dennis." The duo started off again, they came to a stop in front of the local library.

"So, what's your way of finding him?" Fritz asked as they walked through the front door.

"Fritz, you can find anything in a book. Of course I think we should really be looking in a phone book, so..." Scott headed over to where they kept the newspapers and picked up the book. He opened it up and flipped to list of names begining with D. "Um by any chance do you remember his last name?"

Smith looked at him with a look of shock upon his face, "You mean you don't remember?! Well that doesn't help us much, cause I don't remember eaither, it's been so long." He looked outside as the sun began to set. "And it's getting dark outside. So I vote we pick this up tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think you're right, it is getting pretty late. Back to your house we go." Scott and Fritz headed back to where they began to wait for tomorrow.

 **A/N**

 **Hello guys, sorry for the long wait. I know it's been since December when I last posted, but just like many people: we all have our excuses. For me, I've just been busy with other things (work, crafting thing for my FnaF cosplays, life in general, drumming up an idea for my own original novel, etc. XD) But fear not, for I am back. Also, f.y.i. people, writing a novel is not as easy as it sounds. :P I feel so sorry for Mike and Mable, being dragged to FredBears against their will and by Jeremy. Not good. I can just imagine Vincent's going to punish his son. XD And Scott's idea of tracking down the person who beat up Fritz back in high school and getting a little payback in order to make the grudge go away? Oh, somebody is in a world of trouble now. XD Alright guys, I have nothing more to say other then this: back in chapter twelve when I said that Mable was one of my favorite OC's, I forgot to mention that I was thinking of Gravity Falls when I thought her up. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was curious. Until next time, R &R and keep smiling! **

**Also, this is the best I could do for a title. :P**


	19. The Good, The Bad, and The Relaxed

**Chapter 18 The Good, The Bad, and The Relaxed**

FredBear and the other plushies looked at the shiny, plastic toys that decorated the other side of the couch. Bonnie was the first to take a step tword them. Reaching out, he pulled the plastic model of himself closer, picked it up and analyzed it. Immediatly, he noticed something: It was light blue and holding a red and white guitar. Hey, you guys?" He looked tword his friends who were wondering what he had uncovered.

"What is it lad?" Foxy asked.

"FredBear, guys, I think these are toy models of us." Bonnie explained, holding out his toy counterpart. "Seriously, this Bonnie is different then me, look at the colors." He explained. "One of the big differences is: he's blue and I'm purple." The rest of the plushies understood when he meant.

"I get what you're saying, but you've got to admit that the toy version of you is so cute!" Chica squealed.

"Well that's true. I can't argue there."

Freddy's ears pricked up in anticipation when he heard tires screech outside. Footsteps aproached the house. "Someone's coming guys!" Him and everyone else went limp and lifless as Vincent walked through the door along with Mike and Jeremy. Mable, bouncing along behing the trio of boys, skipped tword the couch and scooped up her figures into her arms. 'I get it, they're her toys.' He thought.

"Hello guys, time to go home." The girl said. Michelle came in from where she was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi guys, how are you doing?" Vincent approached her and gave a smile.

He pushed Jeremy and Mike tword her, "Why don't I let these two tell you how things went today. Go on you two." The guard motioned Mable over too. "Mable get over here."

Michelle sat down on the couch and looked at them. She feared that what she was going to hear would be bad. "Mommy, Jeremy scared me and Mable and then he dragged us to the diner!" Mike said.

"Against our will I might add, he's out of control Mrs. Schmidt." Mable added on. The woman whipped around and shot an angry glare at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, what did I tell you yesterday about your attitude?!" She snapped.

"Mike, why do you keep tattling on me?!" Jeremy fired out. Mike gulped, didn't know if he could trust his brother anymore or not. "My life was fine until you came along and ruined it! Sure I thought I would love having a sibling, but I guess I was wrong. You're just something else I can torment just like that old FredBear plushie you have! "

Michelle pulled them apart, "boys, break it up. Why can't you two get along?" Mike and Jeremy turned away from each other, crossed their arms over their chests, titlted their heads up and huffed. "ok..." Was their mothers only response.

Vincent draped am arm around Mable and eased her away from the fighting.'Wow, and I thought Jeremy was getting nicer?' He thought. Leading the girl into the next room, he lowered his voice and asked, "since things have taken an ugly turn, why don't I walk you home? I mean you do live right across from us after all?"

The ginger nodded her head, taking that into account, "right, let's go." The duo carefully tiptoed out the door and across the street.

* * *

Craig re entered the living room, he was shaking as he brought the cup of tea over to his wife. He held his arms out, "here you go." He offered. Jennifer happily took the cup from him and as soon as she did, her husband flintched and stepped back a little ways.

Blue eyes looked up to meet him, "You ok Craig? You seem a little jumpy?" Craig had once been a fearless man, but after marrying Jennifer, that all changed and blew away with the wind. He cleared his throat of a lump and opened his mouth.

"Well dear, it's just that I was afraid that this was going to be a repeat of yesterday."

"Relax, I'm over it." Jennifer said nothing for a moment. "Sorry I snapped, you know I have a short temper."

"I know. I've noticed." Her husband just sat down and leaned back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted their daughter. Eyes peeking overtop the side of her crib. Craig got back up and walked over to her. Katherine looked up at him and cooed. "How's our new little bundle of joy and love?"

"Doing well." Jennifer smiled at him and Craig returned the gesture.

He then thumbed him chin for a mere moment before speaking. "You know what, how about you go back to work and take care of the bakery tomorrow, and I can stay home and look after our little girl? Hm? Whaddya say, sound like a plan?"

"That sounds like a very good plan."

Craig placed a hand over his mouth and covered up a yawn. His eye started to droop a bit, he turned to his wife. "Well I'm heading to bed. Babies are a handful to take care of, and this father needs a good night sleep if he's going to look after Katherine tomorrow. Good night dear." The man gathered himself up and started up the stairs to collapse into bed, he was certainly ready for a good, peaceful sleep. Since Jennifer was happy, Craig was certain his sleep was going to be the same way.

* * *

"Frisk, I'm back, along with Scott!" Fritz called as he closed the door behind them. His sister came downstairs to meet them.

"Welcome back brother, hello Scott. So how's everything between the two of you? Did my therapy help you guys?" She wondered, sitting down in a chair and crossing her legs.

Fritz gave her his honest to goodness opinion, " Things are going quite well, and your therapy did help. If I didn't have a caring, concerned sister such as yourself, or any sister for that matter, I really think that I would have killed Scott."

"Ain't that the truth? So Scott, you heading home for the night?"

Scott turned around from where he was looking at a picture of Frisk and her brother from when they first bought their house. "Oh. I think I'll stay the night. Your brother needs me, and I'm not going to leave him again. You wouldn't mind if I spent the night here would you?" The girl nodded yes.

"Not at all, you stay as long as you need, becuase a friend of my brother's is a friend of mine. That and you're lucky we're rich. Plus, our couch turns into a fold out bed if you wanna sleep down here." She got up and headed tword the kitchen. "But you know what? We'll figure that out after we've had dinner, between the two of us, I'm the one who cooks." Scott saw her wink. "This way to the dining room."

Fritz and Scott followed behind. The dining room was exactly like the one you would find inside of a mansion. Fancy silverware, silver platters, crystal glasses, plus a crystal and gold chandelier hanging above the table that had a candle abra in the center of it. Beside it sat a vase with lilac flowers. "Wow." Was Scott's only response.

"I know, now you get to see how the other half lives." Fritz winked as he took a seat. "I think you'll find the lives of the rich people extremly different than poor people."

"Fritz I hate to tell you, but you've lived on both sides." Scott gave a chuckle after hearing himself say that. " You went from poverty to wealth."

"Actually that's the term; 'from rags to riches" Scott." The younger sibling corrected. She then gaped at her brother in shock. "Woah, really? Fritz you never told me that you started out poor." Frisk thought she knew everything about her older brother. Getting up and collecting the items for dinner, the girl couldn't wipe the astounded look off of her face as stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah before you came along, me and my parents, we were bottom of the barrel poor. I wore my cusions clothes for so long. But before I started school, my parents took me shopping and upgraded my attire. My mother didn't want me going to school dressed like some hobo." Fritz's mother had told him and his dad: _'first impressions are key, most people decide what they think of you within the first seven seconds of meeting you'. "_ I wonder what would've happened if I did wear those tacky, ragged clothes to school?"

"I think you would've gotten more then just your lunch money stolen from you." Scott tilted his head to one side, Frisk was eying them. The girl just smiled and gave a nervous wave before dashing off into the kitchen. "I can't wait for dinner, I'm sure your sister's as good a cook as she is a therapist? Right?"

"Yes she is, she makes a killer cheese sandwhich. What are you in the mood for for dinner?"

"Oh, I'll eat anything, I'm not picky, my mother always told me 'if you were hungry enough and you only had the one food you completly despised, you would eat it or you starve to death.' So have Frisk surprise me."

"Well that certainly narrows it down and makes it easy." Fritz replied. "I'll go tell her."

Nodding his head yes, Scott just sat back and relaxed. He hadn't been this relaxed in ages. 'Glad you don't hate me anymore.' He thought.

"Scott said he'll eat whever you're making for dinner. So you can surprise him and me both." The older brother winked.

"Ok, I'll call you two when it's ready." The girl gave a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Sounds good." Fritz simply smiled nodded and then retreated back into the living room to await the evening meal.

 **A/N**

 **Howdy, guys! This little story of mine is still going. (Even after I tried so many times to reboot and revise it. *shudders* Sorry every time I say the word 'reboot' I get chills. Lol. XD I thought I was going to give this story up altogether, but no.) We're coming along nicely and also I'm trying to follow the cutscenes that lead up to the 'Bite' in FnaF 4, but it may not be entirely accurate... but then again it's fanficiton, you can take a story anyway you want, and that's exactly what I'm doing. That and I don't want to play FnaF 4 ever again. I did one night and then I was like "Nope, I'm done". I'm a chicken. But I'm not scared of Sister Location. First time I got jumpscared by Ballora, I didn't even flintch :P Also, the quote 'first impression are key, most people decide what they think of you within the first seven seconds of meeting you', well that actually comes from the first episode of the eighth season of The Middle called The Core Group when Brick was starting high school and Frankie was looking through the clothes from the Cousin Box, but it's very true though. XD Okey dokey, this wraps up another chapter and authors note to this tragic little tale of mine. And keep an eye out for a spin off from this story. I haven't gotten around to actually doing it yet, but I am going to plan one. Alright, until next time R &R and keep smiling! **

**As for this chapter title, eh, I don't know, again the best I could come up with. XD**

 **EDIT: I made a mistake, when I said: 'the first thirty seconds of meeeting you', I actually meant to say seven seconds. My bad, sorry guys. XD**


	20. Revenge: A Dinner Best Served Cold

**Hey you guys, just one quick thing to say:**

 **LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! The longest chapter I've ever written for this story and also the longest chapter in a single story that wasn't a one shot series! XD (Chapters 4 and 17 of this tragic tale coinsidencely have the same number of words each: 2,621 to be exact)**

 **And sorry for the delayed update. As for my reviewers:**

 **kingspikerules23. Hopefully I did well.**

 **GamerKidd 99: Glad you think that way. I'm planning to continue this until it's done.**

 **Ariel-Mystic-Siren: Thanks so much. I know, I feel bad for Mike too.**

 **Ok see you in the authors notes, enjoy! And once again, I apologize for the long wait.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Revenge: A Dinner Best Served Cold**

Mable and Vincent quickly scurried across the street tword Mable's house. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." To Vincent, Mable was possibly the sweetest girl he had ever met. However there used to be another who was related to him. His mind started to wander slightly. But as soon as they stopped in front of a red two story house with flowers surrounding it, he snapped back into reality. "Here we are Mable, home safe and sound." The girl smiled at Vincent as she was led up the steps.

"I can't wait until the twelfth, and until then, I'll be over everyday to reassure Mike."

"Thank you, and if you could also smack some sense along with some manners into Jeremy, that'd be great." Vincent winked at her as he watched her go inside. "See you tomorrrow."

"Bye, see you then." She chirped before disappearing into the house.

'What a sweet girl.' The man thought as he headed back home. 'I'm glad that Mike has someone, other than his brother to talk to.' Opening the door, he stepped inside. "I'm back!"

"I made noodle cassorole for dinner!" Michelle called just as she heard the door close. Vincent slipped off his shoes and hung up his hat on a hook before joining the family. Jeremy dragged Mike out of his room and tword the table, picked him up and practically threw him into his chair before taking a seat himself. The younger brother whimpered slightly. 'Will you never change Jeremy?' Michelle thought. "Welcome back Vinny. I hadn't even noticed you left. Was that because of the yelling?" Her husband nodded. "Well don't worry, I've got it under control."

Vincent looked at Mike who simply smiled and waved before he looked tword Jeremy then back to his mother. "Yeah I took Mable back home to get her away from the fighting." Vinny paused for a second before asking, "So, how's work at the soup shop going?"

"It's going great, but I haven't seen Scott since this afternoon when he left with Fritz. I was shaking today cause the fear wouldn't leave my body after he had threatened to kill me the day before. But Steve, one of my regular customers simply told me to focus on my job and to push him and the Fitzgeralds out my mind."

"And did it work?'

"Actually it did, thank you for asking."

Just then Vincent remembered something. "Well dear, he won't be bothering you again cause I'm gonna go find Fritz and give him a what for! No one threatens my wife or my family and gets away with it!" After slamming his hands down on the table and pushing his chair back, Vincent stomped angrily tword the door, opened it, and marched out, slamming it shut behind him. Mere moments after that, he reopened the door, poked his head back in and asked, "Remind me again where he lives."

Michelle shook her head, "Near Central Park with his sister Frisk Smith. Two story house, their mailbox and walk way are painted in gold, actual gold."

"Thank you. Now I'm off! And put my dinner back in the oven will ya? Thanks."

Mike and Jeremy simply watched their dad slam the door shut again and proceed down the street. After closing the oven and setting it on warm, the woman turned to her sons. "Mike, Jeremy, did you two notice that..."

"Dad left and didn't even put his shoes on? He just marched straight out the door angry? Yeah I noticed." Jeremy said. "So I guess it's just the three of us for dinner then?"

"No, I'm sure he'll come back. He always does." Michelle only hoped that was true in this situation. Mike said nothing and continued to eat. He did keep his eyes on his brother while doing so.

* * *

Frisk came back into the living room carrying a silver tray covered with a lid. "Nice hot food guys, come and get it." She retreated back into the dining area with Scott and her brother trailing behind. She sat the tray down on the table and uncovered the food as they all sat down: A toasted Pastrami and Swiss sandwhich with a hot mustard dipping sauce for her brother, a bowl of tomato and basil soup with a garlic knot for Scott, and a Waldorf salad with a thousand Island dressing for herself. Scott's eyes widened when he saw the food. "Dinner is served!"

"Woah, this actually looks pretty good. And you made all of this by yourself?"

"Yes, yes I did. I took a cooking class in high school and it definitly paid off in the end."

Fritz taste tested his sibling food, and within one bite he was in heaven. "Ah, just as good as ever."

Frisk looked at Scott giving a long stare at the plate in front of him, "Don't be shy Scott, there's plently. So please: eat till your heart's content."

Nodding yes, he dug into the mouthwatering food. "Wow. Fritz, you were right, I give your sister an a plus for her food. Wherever you went to school at, they taught you well Frisk. This is simply exquisite."

"Why thank you, that's means a lot. So what have you and my brother been up to since you guys left earlier?"

It took Scott about five minutes to anwser, he was focused on nothing but the girls cooking for the moment. "Well, I've found a way to make this grudge go away permently." Frisk's eyes widened and that peeked her curiosity.

"Really, and what would that be?"

"One word: revenge."

"Really Scott? What exactly will that solve?"

"Yes really. If it'll mend your brothers relationship with me, then I'm willing to take any risk."

Frisk didn't really know what to say. She had told her sweet and loving sibling that killing someone would not solve anything, but it probably wouldn't work on Scott. "Well, ok, if you insist Scott. Can I get you anything else to eat?"

"No, I'm good for now. Thank you. By the way, I'm loving the way your life turned out Fritz."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, what do your parents think of your new lifestyle?" The ginger gasped, Fritz hadn't even considered that since he had moved out with Frisk. Back then before he had gained a sister, young Frances Smith was living below the poverty line with his parents.

Fritz went silent for a moment before anwsering, "I'm not sure Scott. I haven't talked to them since I moved out six months ago." He let out an apprehensive laugh. "Maybe I should go pay them a visit tomorrow. After that is when we'll be back on the prowl for tracking down Dennis for 'Operation: Revenge'"

"Do you want me to come along with you? It'd be good to see mom and dad again." Please can I come?" The girl asked, knowing that Fritz would surely say yes. She poured herself a glass of sparkling cider for herself, Fritz and Scott while she awaited the anwser.

Fritz knew that he could't deny his loving sister anything, she had helped him through some rough patches and he had, very rarely reciprocated for any of them. "Of course you can come, tomorrow we'll set off."

* * *

Vincent was grumbling all the way tword Central Park. His arms were crossed over his chest in and his eyes were narrowed in anger. A huge whiff of the brisk November air swept tword him, but Vincent didn't mind. Instead he welcomed it. His anger was bubbling inside him, but he had no control over it. What he did know however, is he would feel much better after putting Fritz in his proper place. Vincent came to a stop when he spotted a walkway paved in gold, just like the wife had said. The setting sun practically set it on fire as he stopped to admire it. "Woah, Fritz lives in a nice place, a lot nicer than where we currently reside." The guard had to admit: he was quite in awe.

But the good feeling didn't last for too long, it immediatly transitioned back into anger. He curled his hand around a knife in his pocket as he marched on up the steps and pounded hard on the front door.

"Who comes to the door at this hour?" Frisk wondered. Fritz and Scott both shrugged and contiuned to eat, while she got up and headed tword the door to investigate. When Frisk anwsered it and saw Vincent, she was instantly puzzled, but gave a warm greeting anyway after pausing to read his gold plated nametag. "Hello...Vincent, is there somthing I can help you with?"

"You bet there is. Where's your brother at? I wanna talk to him."

"What do you want to talk to him about?"

"This is a matter between me and him."

Frisk gestured with her hand to come on in. Vincent, being in the mood he was in almost knocked the girl over as he stormed inside. Frisk thought it was only fair to give her sibling a heads up. "Fritz!"

"Yeah?! What is it sister?" He asked through mouthfuls of food.

"There's a guy here looking for you. His name's Vincent and he seems pretty pissed at whatever you've done!" Frisk closed the door and ran to get past him, anxity swelled up inside her as she did. Frisk didn't want anything to happen to her older brother. She would be heartbroken if that happened.

Scott knew exactly who she was talking about. What would Vincent say if he discovered that he was here palling around with Fritz? "Psst. Fritz?"

"Yeah?"

"You do remember that Vincent is Michelle Schmidts husband right? I've heard that if you mess with one member of the Schmidt family, you mess with them all. Plus the Schmidt's and Fitzgerald's have an infamous rivalry ever since they first met each other." A thought sunk into Scott's head. "Hey,by the way, are you the manager of the Fitzgeralds bakery?"

"Yes I am and you're the one who manages the Schmidts, am I correct?"

"Yup. Wait a minute..." Scott and Fritz both came to the same realization.

"We're the managers of two feuding families and yet we're together."

"Yeah, if Michelle or Jennifer find out about us then we'll be in big trouble. You know how those two go at it." In the infamous Schmidt/Fitzgerald rivarly, Vincent and Craig were the family members in good terms with one another, but they learned not to come in between their wives or things would get real ugly real quick. If those two even made eye contact, it was Hell on earth. "Please Fritz, don't let Vincent know that I'm here." Scott begged. "If he finds out then he'll tell the wife and then I will be screwed. Then where would "we" be?"

Fritz knew that he had made a good point. He couldn't let them be driven apart again. "Don't worry, just duck down underneath the table. I won't say a word about you. Ok?"

"Alright. Don't...say...anything." Scott jumped out of his chair and gave a quick thumbs up, before ducking down just as he friend had instructed.

Fritz hauled himself up and headed tword the sound of his frightened sister, "coming Frisk!" He dashed out of the dining room and entered the living room. As soon as his eyes met Vincent's, the guards uncontrolable anger got the better of him. As he lunged forward, Fritz jumped to the side out of the way. Vincent hit the wall and toppled backward in pain. Losing his footing, he fell to the floor with a hard thud. "What's your deal Vincent?!" Lavender eyes were spinning as he stood back up and lashed out an arm, wrapping Fritz around the neck and shoving him up against the wall. Fritz stepped right on Vincent's toe. He gritted his teeth in pain but continued hold his ground.

"My deal? My reason for being here?! My reason for being here is that anyone who harrasses or threatens my family will have to anwser to me." Fritz moved his hands up and curled around his wrist, before pushing with all his strength in an attempt to free himself. But it didn't seem to work. The taller man didn't move an inch.

"What are you...implying? Who the hell have I...threatened?" When it came to getting the facts straight from their primary source, Vincent Schmidt was not one for playing games. He spun Fritz around and flung him backward right into a picture frame, splintering the glass everywhere. A few shards embetted themselves on the back of his head, resulting in blood dripping down the back and onto his neck. The guard pulled out his knife while his other hand grabbed him again and pressed him back up against the wall.

After wittnessing that, Frisk yelped in fear and then disappeared under the same table as Scott. "Hey."

"Hi. Things seem pretty serious."

"You got that right."

"Hey Frisk there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You wouldn't mind if I..."

"Dated my older brother?" Frisk asked, cutting Scott off halfway through his sentence. The shocked expression of the red heads face told the whole story. "Not at all, he doesen't seem to be enraged at you anymore, and I hold nothing against the two of you being together. Plus I overheard your conversation before you guys left earlier."

Scott was releived at hearing that. "Thank you." The sudden outburst from Vincent made the two of them cringe.

"Fritz, don't play innocent with me! You threatened to kill my wife! Why did you do it?" Vincent demanded. There was acid in his voice as he raged, "Tell me right now, or I'll slit your throat wide open!"

Bones started to crack from the pressure that Vincent was putting on his throat along with the cold steel blade stinging the skin. But Fritz gazed up into his eyes and spoke with a strained voice as he gasped for air, "It wasn't my fault...Jennifer's been...suspiscious of you and Michelle ever since day one when you...moved in right next door and opened your little shop up on the opposite side of Main Street...Since then, the Fitzeralds have noticed a huge drop in customers. Jennifer wanted me to go to your shop and do a little investagating, but you were't there, only your wife was." Vincent loosened his grip, but not by much. "Soon after, I ran into Scott your manager whom I hadn't seen since a beating in high school nineteen years were friends back then, we met in middle school. And in high school I thought he flaked out on me, but he didn't, and I didn't know that until a few hours ago when he explained. But before that, my anger and hate was directed tword him, and not Michelle. I held an almost twenty year old grudge against Scott. But now, thanks to my sister, we're in good terms."

"And..."

"That's all, sorry for threating your wife Vincent I didn't realize that you'd be this ticked off at me, I won't do it again. Jennifer just thought that you and your wife were the cause behind the large drop in people at their cafe. So really it's Jennifer Fitzgerald you want, not me ." Vincent nodded and retracted his grip, letting the other gentelman hit the floor as a small smile with a gleam of satisfaction came over him.

"Thank you." He slipped his knife back into his pocket and set a course for home.

"Fritz!" Frisk dashed out from under the table, ran tword him, threw her arms her brother, and embraced him in a comforting hug. "Are you alright?" She wondered,helping him to his feet.

Fritz's legs wobbled as he stood up, "Aside from the shards of glass embetted in the back of my head and my sore neck, I'm fine."

"Well, lets get you to bed anyway, after we get these shard out. Alright?"

"Oh...alright." Scott followed behind them, concerned for his friend. He followed the Smith siblings into the bathroom. Frisk eased her brother down on the edge of a platinum bathtub, before going to the medicine cabnet and plucking up a pair of tweezers. "Be gentle."

"Oh, don't be a baby, do you want these out, or do you want to suffer?" Fritz didn't say anything, he just gave a simple thumbs up.

Gently grabbing the first piece between the two metal tips, the girl carefully pulled it out, but earned a sherik from her brother. "Ow! I'd hate to know how many got lodged in there." He complained. Scott gently grasped his hand making Fritz look straight up at him.

"It's alright, I'm right here, and like I said, I won't leave you. We'll all get through this together." Both Frisk and Fritz looked to each other and then to Scott.

"Right."

It was a tricky and delicate procedure, but soon they were finished. After removing the last shard, the girl wrapped a bandage around her siblings head and patted him on the back. "Alright. Let's go, you'll feel much better in the morning." With Frisk on one side and Scott on the other, they carefully helped him upstairs and gently laid him in bed. "Goodnight dear brother. I'm going to go finish dinner and let you rest." Frisk said. "You coming with me Scott?"

"Yeah. Night Fritz, after you get a well deserved rest, it's back on track for our little mission." Fritz saw Scott wink and turn out the light before heading out the door with his sibling, closling it behind them.

The ginger gave a sigh, "They're right. Things will all get better." He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hello all. I know it's been forever and like 5 months since I've updated, but the only excuses I have are: writers block,work, chores, trying to write a new story, and crafting props and outfits for cosplaying. Plus, I'm also currently hooked on Milo Murphys Law. Not to worry though, for I'm still alive! But my brain is dead. Of ideas that is. :P**

 **I also got a PS2 and I'm finally playing Crash Twinsanity. I already had my Dr. Neo Cortex cosplay outfit prepared months before. I must say, I really love the game, it's frustrating at times, but the humor and music both make up for it. I never got into Crash Bandicoot as a kid, but now I have. Hey, better late than never am I right? Spyro, Pac man, you ruined my childhood! Just kidding! XD**

 **Crash Mind Over Mutant was my first game XD And I just recently got Crash Tag Team Racing and the original version of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. In the author's note back in chapter 17, I said that somebody was going to be in a world of trouble. And I was right, but that will happen further into the story. I know something bad already happened in this chapter, but just roll with me here people. As for the spin off I said I was going to do, well I tried to remake Fritz's backstory, but I just couldn't go through it again. I've just given up on so much. But I'm going to try and come up with a different idea. And that mention of another girl who's related to Vincent, that may be foreshadowing the new story. ;) But I'm not 100% sure yet. Until next time, R &R and keep smiling! **

**And I just remembered that I was going to find a co host to do these authors note damnit, but I never found one.**

What about me?

 **Right, ladies and gentlemen, Dr Neo Periwinkle Cortex.**

Thank you for using my full name

 **You're welcome.**

This story's coming along nicely. But I thought Vincent would have killed Fritz.

 **Yeah...no. I need Fritz alive for the upcoming chapters.**

Alright, it's your story and it only took you twenty chapters to finally get a co host for your authors notes. And it took you almost 20 years to finally play Crash Bandicoot.

 **True...ok, until next time R &R and keep smiling!**

You also said you needed a new sign off.

 **Right, I'll think on it.**


End file.
